Thule, the international magical academy
by Arianya
Summary: The Dursleys move to the Netherlands and other places around Europe, changing his childhood and making Harry eligible for Thule, the international magical academy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
I almost forgot but here it is; Harry Potter is not my own, never assumed anything it that direction either. All I do is play with it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lily wasn't considered one of the best witches in their year for nothing, nor was James default of any intellect; he just preferred using it for pranks and fun.  
They both had an intuitive grasp of magic; it made sense, and not only the practical aspect.  
This added up to the formidable magic users they were, James an Auror, Lily an Unspeakable, with both professions quite respected, in the right company of course.

Therefore no one should be surprised that Harry was quite a bright kid. Not that being smart is observed in a baby the same manner as it is later on in school, but it shows none the less.  
Harry was observative, always trying to know where everyone was and what they were doing. Not that that was all he did, he definitely did his own mischievous things, encouraged by James, or at least silently applauded.

He was a happy little baby, learning all kinds of things in many different ways about the world around him. But he liked being quiet best, or so it seemed to the adults around him. Just looking around, sitting and just watching the people around him, or crawling to places he isn't supposed to and silently peeking around corners. Of course little babies or toddlers don't have that much of a conscious memory, but they know it, it's still somewhere in their minds.

He talked in almost full sentences in English and almost as well in Welsh by the time that fatal Halloween came to pass, as talking is a lot of listening, observing in a way, and parroting. The loving, encouraging family supplied him the means to manage that, and more, including his first steps at nine, and real walking at ten months.  
All the same there were things he wasn't that fast at accomplishing, sleeping trough the night for example, to his parents' misfortune.

Harry was his parents' happy, perfect little boy, well maybe not perfect but they at least they thought so. And totally unaware of the looming danger that Voldemort presented. But his parents definitely were aware and tried in many ways to protect their little families.

The Potter Manor had excellent wards, stet by James father, wards specialist, himself. Well, at least added too, newer wards integrated with the wards of quite a lot wards specialists in the Potter line. This is the strength of old family manors, since interwoven wards by different ward setters are far more difficult to break. But even those wards could be breached with enough time money and determination, and they suspected Voldemort had all.

So James worked on the wards of the house in Godric's Hollow, the cottage in which they would have moved after their graduation if old Lord Potter hadn't died some months earlier, the London townhouse and the silently acquired flat in Birmingham, even though he wasn't the wards specialist his father was. Booby trapping the townhouse, for surely the Death Eaters would be too curious for their own sake. And hopefully in a less obvious way, adding to the wards on the Godric's Hollow house. The Birmingham flat relied more on its muggelishness and the fact that it is not associated with the Potters than on the few discrete wards. It was a place they would flee to if Godric's hollow wasn't save anymore, and would only save as a temporary home.

In the mean time Lily made her way through quite some tomes in the Department of Mysteries and the Potter Manor; personal warding; protective rituals and spells. She did find some possibilities, but none seemed to be what she was looking for. Sacrificing rituals might work out, but wouldn't work without her or James dying for the others.  
O, they did some of the rituals, especially for Harry as he could not protect himself, but none offered the protection they were looking for.

Next were more archaic forms of magic, in which the Fidelius charm turned up. With this charm they hoped to gain the much needed time to find a better solution, but knew that time probably wasn't available in huge quantities.

So they prepared for some very different scenario's, and adapted their will for the chance that it was not enough. Their will had multiple layers of beneficiaries and guardians for Harry. But they could only hope that it would enough, that it would help and all would turn out well.

James, being a pureblood with a long family line and traditions as old finally did what he was supposed to do soon after his heir was born; write letters to pass on family history, knowledge and tradition.  
The letters to the heir were supposed to make sure tradition and history survived, unexpected deaths at a young age or not. And Lily actually found a lot of merit in it and wrote a set herself. Those were linked to their wills; time delayed to be send on a specified date if the will had been activated.

Then they gathered the necessary items, notified the ministry that they would be away and moved swiftly to Godric's Hollow where everything was prepared for the Fidelius charm, and for them to go in hiding.

For one week they had the time read trough the tomes brought along, play with little Harry and just be a happy family before, on Halloween night, Voldemort turned up. James never got the chance to even try to speak the words of one of the sacrificing rituals; the emerald flash had him lifeless on the floor within seconds after Voldemort's entry.  
Lily though, did, and begged to spare Harry. Not only begging Voldemort but any deity paying attention, and dying with the ancient words of sacrifice silently whispered in the air.

And so ended the happy time of Harry's early childhood, for Albus Dumbledore tried to do what was best, for he expected the ministry to do some disastrous things, not waiting for the wills which had come active at Gringotts. Gringotts being closed for the day, due to Voldemort's vanquishing.  
And little Harry was left with the Dursleys; Petunia, Lily's sister, her husband Vernon and their little Dudley who was just a month or so older than Harry was.

* * *

AN; yes it definitely is possible; I myself spoke at 14 months in sentences, complete with punctuation. A literary translated example; look daddy a mill, and it turns.

04-2010 And I finally figured out how to edit it, so I added the very necessary enters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer; you know the drill, I don't own Harry, Lily, James and wouldn't even want to own the Dursleys if you paid for it. Or maybe just to get them a trial on child neglect and abuse.

AN; I loved to see you liked the first part and hope you appreciate this one as well.

Chapter 2

You could say that the Dursleys did not really appreciate him being there; Petunia didn't like her sister, and the magic she stood for. Actually, Petunia had been so jealous; the pretty Lily was a witch and their parents actually were proud she was. Every holiday Lily would come home with fantastic stories, new tricks and magical items, not that she was ever allowed to show any real magic thank god. But every Holiday all the attention would go to Lily, not noticing that she, Petunia had her parents to herself the rest of the year. She had carefully nurtured her jealousy, blaming Lily and her fellow freaks when their parents had died in an odd way. She was right on that count, but Lily couldn't help it that Voldemort had taken an interest in her. And those feelings got worse when Petunia noticed a walking, talking toddler a bit younger that her own Duddidums, while her precious didn't even try to say more than single words or doing more than a bit of crawling. Not realising that that was all her fault; she would run when he uttered a single wail, a pointing finger or single word being enough for her to understand him. Every time happily carrying him around to where he wanted to go, Dudley had no reason to learn.  
Vernon was just a bit obsessed with climbing the social ladder, and he believed that you had to be perfectly normal to do that. And well, you can't consider magical sisters-in-law normal, can you? And a magical nephew living in your own house was totally out of the question.  
And Dudley? Well, he was just a one-and-a-half year old toddler, spoiled rotten, who never had to share anything with anybody and didn't like the new child, taking up attention.

Thus little Harry didn't exactly receive a warm welcome, but it wasn't too bad either; he got a cot in the spare bedroom, his nappy was changed when he wailed to much or smelled bad and he was given a bowl of food, a bib and a spoon while Petunia fed Dudley. And he managed to learn how to eat relatively neat quite soon, a bit of negative feedback and maybe an appreciating glance when he did correct, did wonders. And well Petunia was happy with it for it meant less work for her; after two months cleaning the mess he made with every meal was less than feeding him herself, or cleaning the messes Dudley made, even with her feeding him. But that was her little precious.  
During the day she sent him to an out of the way corner of the living room, for then she didn't need to listen to his chattering during the day, allowing him a toy or two her Dudley didn't play with anyway. Although Dudley often found Harry's toys more interesting than his own, taking them away from him with a little help from his mother. Leaving little Harry in the corner, silently observing that what happened around him. And with either telly of radio on each day he had plenty things to listen to as well.  
When Petunia would go out to gossip with the neighbourhood she took them both to the play park, and well, in public she had to seem charitable, taking care of her orphaned nephew, which did include giving him some attention.  
For a while she had wondered if it was good or bad that many of the neighbours had taken a liking to Harry, while being only polite towards her Dudley, but eventually decided that now she had to spend less time on Harry which was always profitable. And they often gave her boxes with their children or grandchildren's old clothing, so he was presentable without her spending a penny and the neighbours felt appreciated with Harry wearing their gifts.  
And Harry was totally happy, he loved those outings; people who listened to him and talked back, his aunt who answered him when he asked questions instead of the sharp 'Don't ask questions!' he normally got. Although he didn't understand why only one of the ladies answered when he spoke welsh, the language his mummy loved, and almost all of the townspeople spoke while living with mummy and daddy. Not that he really had seen it as a different language before, it was just another way of saying the same thing. He did learn quite fast the difference between Welsh and English with his aunt punishing him for the use of that unnatural language. For Petunia his Welsh was another bad memory of her sister being better, brilliant and more appreciated. But she couldn't really admit that in public could she? So Harry was allowed to speak to Welsh to Mrs. Lonsey. The elderly Welsh lady had offered to babysit, and often came out of her house when she saw them at the play park, so he settled for that.

Uncle Vernon was something else entirely; he tolerated Harry as long as he didn't notice him, as long as he did nothing out of the ordinary. And unfortunately for Harry he did show that he was a wizard, born to wizards, encouraged as a toddler, even given some little control exercises already though he definitely hadn't recognised them as such, nor had any real control training started for the not yet one-and-a-half year old toddler. Soon Vernon had enough of it, he didn't want his precious social contacts noticing anything off and he fell into the habit of yelling at Harry. He started out quite reasonable, yelling when Harry actually did something, but after a year or so he became more and more unreasonable and then it didn't take long before everything was Harry's fault. And while it became unreasonable it also slowly turned into manhandling and hitting the small child. He managed to break Harry's arm at age three, and you might not know the difference between children's and adult bones, but I do and can tell you that breaking a bone at such a young age is quite a feat. When Harry needed glasses it resulted in him being moved to the cupboard under the stairs; 'to pay for the glasses, the spare bedroom was much too good for such a freak anyway.'  
But after the first initial shocks Harry, with a child's resiliency, learned to adapt. He learned to anticipate and move out of the way, out of sight. Anticipating was necessary, but also nothing more than extending and improving his observative skills. He was aware of the things and beings around him; he just took it a step beyond necessary. He expanded this heightened awareness to his whole surroundings. And being the magical being he was he poured magic, unconsciously, into sensing the sings around him, developing a hypersensitive sixth sense which was what some people would call empathy. Not that the Dursleys noticed, they paid only the most essential attention to Harry. But while the empathy did tell him when uncle Vernon was very mad, hitting mad, or when Dudley was trying to sneak up to him, it also was a bit overwhelming. He did not know how to control it, how to dampen it. He tried and did find ways of living with it, but well he had no one to teach him and could only take it so far himself. He did manage to extent his senses; he could feel anyone in the house and some in the neighbouring houses as well, not only short range anymore. So he would know they were angry before entering a room, better to stay out of sight if they were.

Of course Uncle Vernon wasn't the only influence in Harry's life; Dudley was encouraged by Vernon to be nasty to Harry and definitely liked the new game.  
Aunt Petunia's role didn't become easier with Vernon's growing distaste of his nephew either. He expected her to show the same resentment, not that she liked Harry, but she did not really hate him either, and in public she had to at least act humane. So she could not withhold too much food, nor did she want him to be dressed in rags like Vernon wanted; with a young child like Harry it wasn't the child that would be looked at. Changing his diapers though was not really necessary unless they smelled, and with Harry was uncomfortable in wet diapers he became potty trained at two. His aunt chose to ignore the comparison to Dudley and see the advantages. She just praised Dudley some more, for everything he did, including his bullying Harry.  
Leaving him all day changed as well after a while, he was old enough to go to the toilet and walk around? Then he was old enough to help her by getting a towel, a bottle of cleaning agent, helping her in the super marked by finding the correct tins and bags or empty the little trash bins around the house. And those tasks were explained once, same with the cleaning agent bottles or tins, their colour form and appropriate names, spelled out from the labels to differentiate between some seemingly the same tins and bottles. After which she expected him to remember, and he learned to remember. While uncle Vernon was a brute aunt Petunia was nasty which he didn't like at all, nor did he know how to avoid her punishments. So he was Petunia's errand boy for an hour or so a day, being a silent observer and listener the rest, and of course going over things in his mind to make sure he remembered, actually applying this memorising to what he heard on the radio or telly.

By the time his fourth birthday arrived he had started to read on his own. He started out like any other, spelling out letters to form the words. Dudley's books were quite numerous, nor missed when he took one, sitting out of sight behind the couch. Not that they were the ideal books for starting readers as they were books to be read out to children, but they were better than the magazines he had tried.  
And on his 4th birthday he received two letters, unnoticed by the Dursleys, or they would have taken them, made sure he never read them. Those letters were actually small packages, multiple sheets of paper and one of the two included a book as well.  
They arrived in the early hours of the morning next to the sleeping Harry were he found them the next morning. He quickly hid them under the cot before leaving the cupboard.  
He did his chores as normal, no way around that, nor did he want to draw attention because by now he had realised that they really hated him, that they would never love and praise him like Dudley. His empathy did give him the means to escape his uncle but also forced him to see what they really felt about him, and that is not something a four year old should know.

That afternoon he hid in his cupboard, secretly creating his own magical light, not that he knew it was magic. He just could do it so he used it, just keeping it secret like his reading and not thinking it was anything odd. Nor did he realise that parchment and paper were different. That afternoon he tried to read the letters, but his parents had never considered the possibility of him being able to read at his fourth birthday, they had expected his guardian to read them out. But the love he felt radiating from them did give Harry the reason to really study hard, he spent the next weeks on learning to read. Going over the names he had memorised, on the tins and cleaning agents his aunt had spelled out and named over a year ago. Working on deciphering the letters his parents had sent. Listening to his aunt, who was trying to teach Dudley basic literacy and mathematical skills before starting school, without much success. He loved the book included in the one from his father, the only book he had access to that was mend to be read by children just learning to read. The book in the package from his father was a learning to read book, wizarding style. Next to the normal words many odd ones like Quiddich, muggle and wand were in it as well. And a special Potter one at that, it had a simplified version of the family history in it, next to some other wizarding stories, to practice with. So he memorised it in his attempts to learn to read, and practiced in on any other text he could get his little hands on. All in all, Harry was a very good example of what children can learn if they want to, if they are motivated. All in all it took him three weeks learn to read, a week before he had deciphered the letters, not that the letters were easy material. Which four year old would not have trouble reading words like mischievous? And since he hadn't learned how welsh was written he could not read some parts. They both included a loose piece of parchment with an explanation of what the letters were, when they would come and when they were written. Those said many more were to come, for every birthday and some others as well. He would get birthday letters! The actual letters were heaven to Harry; he could not only feel the love in the paper, it was in the words as well. His parents had loved him, they had not been worthless and to them he was not a freak. His mother had not only asked if he was going to school and looking forward to it, she had also told about herself. She had answered his question without him asking! And the oddest thing, they thought magic was real! His mother even included exercises titled magic control, and they didn't seem to be that difficult.  
He put it aside to read later though, now he wanted to find out what the welsh words were. He found himself a piece of paper and a pencil, diligently copying the unfamiliar words. The lines and shapes were a bit off, but this was the best he could do, for now. He would practice later, now he wanted to go to Mrs. Lonsey, the Welsh neighbour.  
He did not manage to get out of the house that day though. Aunt Petunia saw him and made him do some chores before dinner, and after he was sent back to his cupboard. So he practiced on forming the letters before going to sleep and tried again next day.

The letters did wonders to little Harry, he was wanted, his parents had loved him and now the neighbours did. The Dursleys didn't matter anymore, their praise nor hatred. And this made him so much more self-conscious. He practiced the exercises his mom recommended, knew the book by head and practiced this letters and the mathematical skills his aunt hadn't managed to explain to Dudley, with one goal in mind, making his parents proud of him. Not that he would see them, not yet anyway. When he died he would, but now he could dream about it and that was enough. Harry was happy for the first in a long time. The exercises were mostly focused on mental control, thus they didn't only help with accidental magic or magic control; they also gave him a bit more control over his empathy. And with that control he understood how he could gain complete control. How to shut it down, or keep it at an acceptable level.

That September Harry and Dudley started at the local school, changing the daily routine for all but Vernon. Harry now had to do some chores in the morning, setting the table, toasting bread, making the beds, and getting more food. Since he now had to bring a packed lunch to school and eat in public his aunt didn't dare to give him nothing, she actually packed three slices of bread since Dudley got four, and sometimes replacing a slice of bread with a brown banana or bruised apple. Oh, the bread was old, wholemeal and leftover but it was a lot of food, and Harry didn't need three slices of bread for lunch, so he ate one each morning, to add to the crumbles he got then. With what he would get for dinner, usually only some vegetables, that made enough food for the little boy, not much but they didn't underfeed him either. Harry was very happy to be able to tune down his empathy now, with so many people he would not have been able to function before. And Harry loved school, not Dudley and his gang of course. They only tried to get him in trouble, but the learning! There he excelled, not that that is unexpected. And he got to play games, play with other children, make things, draw and lots of other things Petunia hadn't allowed Harry to do.  
The school had a little library too, with many, many books. Loads more than the bookshelf in Dudley's room. So almost every recess and lunch break he would sneak in, making sure he wasn't seen by Dudley, and read through the break. And well, the library isn't exactly a place were Dudley wanted to be seen; he actually didn't want to go in there. So Harry spent his time doing what he wanted while also protecting himself from an attack by Dudley. Because the recesses he did spent with the other children often resulted in Dudley ganging up on him, scaring the other children away and get them both in trouble. And that Harry would hear it later at home; Vernon would yell and lash out.

On his first school trip aunt Petunia refused to sign his permission slip and taunted him by ripping it to pieces in front of his eyes just after signing Dudley's. But when the teacher asked her later if Harry's slip might have been misplaced somewhere since she hadn't received it, Petunia didn't dare to say it was anything else. So Harry did get permission and after that Petunia signed them all, not actually looking at them. She didn't even notice when she signed the one allowing him to check out library books. Now he could read books he wanted to read in his cupboard as well, instead of Dudley's books, or Petunia's magazines. He would carefully hide the book he took home, paying extra attention to Dudley and his gang when walking from and to school with those books.  
He often talked with many of the neighbours on his way, some would make sure to be out at his usual time, others he spoke only when they happened to pass him on his way. Mrs. Lonsey was one of the ones who made sure to be out if the weather allowed and sometimes invited him in. They would talk, and since his question about the written Welsh in the letter she had been teaching him to write and read it, much to his delight.  
So in combination with the chores he was supposed to do in the time around dinner his days were quite filled, leaving some time after dinner and sometimes a bit before to read in his cupboard.

His report card wasn't received well though; his aunt was making sharp comments while 'consoling' poor Dudders. Vernon meanwhile was yelling at Harry; how dare he to do better than Dudley, he had been cheating, just like his good for nothing parents, useless freak. He lashed out a few times and after that locking him in for the weekend. Harry actually liked that since he had smuggled in quite a thick new book to read and this way no one would interrupt him. And it was not like his uncle had said the truth, his parents hadn't been useless so he was allowed to do well in school, they would be proud of his achievements. Yes, the letters made all the difference in the world.

So he continued the way he did before and the Dursleys could do nothing more than lock him up and hit him sometimes, although Vernon almost never reached Harry when he tried that. Actually there had maybe been three occasions that he did hit his mark since Harry had gotten the hang of his emphatic feelings, quite remarkable for a 4 year old against his adult uncle isn't it?  
The scene of the first term was repeated the second, this time with one hit out of three and being locked up for a week, when he wasn't in school. And it happened again with the final term. This time he got locked up a bit longer though, without any schoolbooks since the school had closed for the summer. But he had hidden two magazines and a fairy tale book before, which he spent reading the next two weeks. He did get a bit hungry, but the exercises his mother had written down had given him enough control by now that he managed to open the lock every night to sneak some bread and a pitcher of water. He even replaced his magazines once.  
After being left out again he had to help with many of the chores, 'to make up for the wasted time.' And he learned to do some new chores, including cooking breakfast, doing the laundry, cleaning the bathroom and weeding the garden. It took a few days of working almost all day before he was allowed to do something else, and by then is was only a couple of day's till his 5th birthday. For the first time he counted the days 'till his birthday, waiting exited for his letters.

When they finally did arrive it was quite difficult to finish his chores, but he managed without alarming Petunia. He took off to his cupboard as soon as possible.  
The explanatory sheet was almost the same, but this year his mother's letter was written in a style that a child who was just learning to read, could read it himself. She told that she could read at five and hoped that he was taught as well, and not only the pranks and jokes his father and friends preferred. It didn't say really much, but it said all he wanted to know; he was loved and she would be proud at his report cards. His father's letter was funny, proposed a couple of pranks, which Harry didn't dare to do to the Dursleys, and included another family heirloom. This year it was an amulet with the Potter crest, a lion like creature with spread wings holding a sword. It was a beautiful piece of gold with a single ruby set in the eye of the creature. A griffin if he had to believe the book he had received last year. A protective amulet that proclaimed him the Potter heir, but Harry didn't know that. He did try it on, with the intention of taking it off and hiding it from the Dursleys. But when he did the clasp disappeared, leaving him no other option than hiding it under his clothes. The Dursleys didn't notice the amulet though, oddly enough, actually no one did. What Harry didn't know was that no muggle would see it, and Harry was the only wizard around. Mrs. Figg from Wisteria Walk would have been able to, as a squib, but she had passed away last spring.

But some big changes were about to occur. His aunt and uncle had already known for a while that Vernon would be transferred to the Netherlands, he would be representing his English company in a sister company there, quite a step up actually. He had one year there, after both England and the Dutch company would evaluate him, which could result in moving back, staying there for a couple of more years of moving to another country, another company somewhere else. Well those terms could be accepted could they not? Especially since it came with a nice pay raise and a leap up the social ladder.  
Mr. Dursley had been offered some courses in Dutch by Grunnings, the company he worked with, with an assurance that the Dutch people spoke excellent English. So Vernon Dursley went, picked up some of it but well, you can't say he had a linguistic talent. And Petunia decided that taking courses here in Britain was not worth the trouble, she would pick it up along the way, nor would she need to learn it all if they might come back after a year. Learning Dutch was not something high on her to do list. She spoke English and a bit French, that should be enough.  
Now many plans had to be made, the house had to be sold, the boys singed up for the international school, and they had to put up with an interview and visit from a school nurse! The horror! They actually had thought about sending Harry to another school, no problem with that nurse and a lot cheaper. But that would raise too many questions so they had eventually decided to do it this way. But the boys had yet to be told. So Petunia sat down with Dudley while Vernon shouted at Harry; 'We'll be moving in the Christmas holiday, to the Netherlands and don't you dare to make trouble. You'll help Petunia pack our stuff, be glad that we let you go to the international school, you freak!'  
So Harry helped Petunia pack all that they would take, during the next months, learning to appreciate the systematic way of working and the list she kept with which box held what. Although maybe the appreciation didn't come 'till the unpacking in the new house.

He was send up to the attic many times, while before he was never allowed. 'Get down that box!' or 'there are some chests there, see what is in them!' One of those days he found a chest with old children's books, al with the name Lily Evans in it! They actually looked used, more so than any of Dudley's books. But his mother loved reading, just like him, now he had real proof! And well, his aunt had said to see what was in it, not? So he went through it and took out some; the children's dictionary and encyclopaedia, leaving the storybooks. He'd never be able to hide them all. Those three would already be difficult and the school had many storybooks, but he had never seen the dictionary or encyclopaedia. He sneaked down to his cupboard, hid the books with the letters from his parents and dutifully told his aunt that it contained children's books. Those books ended up on the give away or throw out pile, in the spare bedroom. Harry did manage to sneak back once, to grab a couple of the story books.

When the Christmas hols neared Uncle Vernon became more careful, making sure not to hit him, aunt Petunia feeding him a bit more than normal. They definitely didn't want to be caught abusing their nephew. For once no one said anything about his report card and the recommendation the school had written for the international school in the Netherlands. They sold the car, the last boxes were packed and shipped and they were taken to the ferry by Aunt Marge. Ready to start a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

AN; Something went wrong with the last chapter, which I had to repost yesterday since it had disapeared. I does mean you had to wait not nearly as long for this chapter and with all the postive reactions there are aparently enough people who do like it. Thank you for telling me that.

Disclaimer; You know, I know so why state the obvious? I don't own Harry Potter and any of the other characters.

Chapter 3

For the Dursleys the time following their move was odd and hectical, and well if it was to them, Harry could not escape it. After arriving in their new home on Saturday afternoon they spent the rest of the weekend unpacking. Even Vernon and Dudley joined in; although Dudley only unpacked the telly, and the rest of his toys. By the end of those days's the kitchen had the most essentials, Dudley's room was done while Harry still had a closed box with his stuff in his room. The house did not have a cupboard, and with some of the visits they expected the Dursleys would not have put him in it either. So now Harry was the proud owner of the smallest bedroom, just a 3x2 m, but it was a real room. It had a window, so he would be able to read without his magical light. He had a bed, with three drawers under it to put his stuff in, bookshelves above his bed, were he could put his schoolbooks, none of the ones that had belonged to his mother though. A shelf next to the door on table height and a simple stool, it was more than he had ever expected to get from the Dursleys. On Monday many official things had to be finalised, they had that dreaded visit from the school nurse, interview at the school, registered at the town house, contacted a general practitioner and dental practice, and were quite peeved to hear that Harry had do come along on the introduction visit, after Christmas.  
When the shops had opened Monday afternoon Petunia dragged Harry along on her project; 'getting to know the local shops' so they spent the afternoon going in and out of all the shops in the shopping centre two blocks away. After that they spent two hours in the supermarket/grocery store, being amazed about the differences with a British supermarket. There were so very many different vegetables and fruits, the breakfast section had more than 5 different kinds of peanut butter, chocolate spreads and chocolate sprinkles. Yoghurt was sold in litres, just like something called vla, and scones could not be found. And well, most of it wasn't appreciated by Dudley; the yoghurt was to sour as it had no sugar added, so Harry got to eat his portion. Nor was the orange juice sweetened, so Harry got it. Actually a lot of things contained less sugar. But Dudley compensated with lots of candy and soft drinks. And Harry didn't mind since in the trial period he got loads of extra food and some things stayed. He now got to drink the 'sour' orange juice and had a portion of yoghurt daily because the Dursleys didn't like it so Harry would not like it either. If they had to feed him it certainly wouldn't be the good stuff.

What neither the Dursleys nor Harry knew was that most of the wards had not moved with them. Actually, they didn't know anything about the wards at all. But there had been wards, the bloodwards supplemented by all the normal protective wards; fire wards, flooding wards, thieving wards, unwanted visitors wards. And the a bit more uncommon ones like wizard repelling wards, owl repelling wards. And none but the bloodwards had moved with them since the others were all bound to the house instead of the people. Not that the Dursleys noticed; no one knew they had moved, knew where they lived, had muggle fire detectors and owls are not that good at finding people overseas if they have not been told to do so. Thus sometimes a single owl with fan mail might show up, but that was not much of a problem if the Dursleys didn't see it. Although Harry didn't understand why he was receiving praise, small gifts and thank you notes from strangers, all he could determine was that he had defeated you-know-who. And he didn't know who that was, nor would he learn anytime soon.

This years Christmas was not that much with the moving and all and it passed quite fast, without Harry being taunted about not receiving any presents. With the passing of the Christmas holiday Dudley and Harry were starting at their new school. Harry in first grade, Dudley in Kindergarten. Harry had been given some first grade end of year tests just before Christmas by his old school to determine if he could handle it and aunt Petunia hadn't dared to protest. And maybe his ridiculous grades would drop, and at least Dudley wouldn't be dragged down by his presence since the reluctant recommendation certainly wasn't because her Duddidums was lazy or stupid! So Harry started in first grade after Christmas, skipping a year, and quickly found his place in the group. Without Dudley to scare away potential friends, since Dudley didn't even have recess at the same time, there were children interested in playing with him. Something completely alien to Harry, but after the initial shyness he happily played along. During class he now studied arts, math, social studies, technology, sciences, social and psychical education and languages; English, Dutch and he had chosen to add French as well. He made some friends, although he was never allowed to take someone home or play at their house, he could play during recess. After school he would be dropped of in front of the house and take of immediately again, to the library he had found on one of his wanderings and the playground next to it. Dudley usually went to a playground closer to home and didn't bother Harry if he was there. Not that Dudley liked the Netherlands; he no longer had his gang of loyal followers and the local children didn't understand him at all, or they didn't react to his commands. Not that Dudley paid any more attention in the Dutch lessons for it, why should he pay attention at school at all?  
Harry did pay attention, and especially in the language classes. He had noticed very soon that the local library had exactly 4 shelves with English books and none of those were children's books. So he tried to learn as fast as he could, tried to remember all. Combined with the 'independent study'; working his way through Dutch children books, some of the ones for the very young, others for children just learning to read and even some a bit more difficult. He'd sit at a table with a dictionary next to it, looking up all the words he didn't know.

His aunt still expected him home at 5, to help with chores and making diner. And his evenings he studied his schoolbooks, the three storybooks he had and the children dictionary and encyclopaedia. But those he knew soon by head. At least that was what he did the first month, after that he got his aunt to sign the permission form for school library books. With that permission he could now take the books he was reading in the lunch break home, to read in the evenings, usually English ones.  
And when you study very hard, results definitely can be measured. After three months in the library he decided to try to speak with the children in the playground. And they understood him! So no he played for an hour or so every day and practiced his speaking and after that he sat down in the library to read some more, he started learning to read the phonetic scripts as well, now he didn't have to ask his teacher about how to pronounce all the words he had learned the previous day.

Well, as you might have expected his grades didn't suffer from skipping a grade so the normal scenes unfolded again in the new house at the end of the year; yelling, lashing out and being locked up. And once he was let out again he had to help with all the chores like cooking, gardening, cleaning and laundry. He did get a lot of practice in keeping his face blank during the weeks leading up to his birthday; he kind of had to if he didn't want his aunt to notice his excitement.  
A big surprise waited for him the morning of the morning of his birthday though, an owl was hovering in front of the kitchen window. With some fumbling he managed to untie the parchment from its leg and had just send it away before his aunt arrived downstairs. With the parchment almost burning under his shirt he had to cook breakfast, eat his miserable piece of crust and a bit of old cheese, make the beds, hide the letter with the others, clean the table, weed the garden and clean the bathroom before finally being able to read the letters.

The letter that came by owl turned out to be send by Gringotts, the wizarding bank. It was written on beautifully monologued parchment and included a little gold key.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your parents will stated, among other things, that besides your trust vault a personal vault was to be created in the event of their deaths. The key to this vault is attached to the letter, presented to you on your 6__th__ birthday as stated in the will._

_At the moment this vault contains 223 Galleons 14 sickles and 3 knuts._

_We hope to see you at Gringotts,_

_Kind regards_

_Irongrip, Will services_

Gringotts? Galleons? Well, he could remember reading about galleons, there was a picture of a yellow, flat, round thing with it, a coin, money maybe? And sickles and knuts as well?  
He put the letter aside and continued with those of his parents, soaking up their love and their advice. His mother this year talked about her favourite shops in something called Diagon Alley; a pub called the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross road, London, Flourish and Blots bookstore, Jeanines All Day Wear, a lovely clothes shop and The Junkshop were one might find anything.  
His father's letter did say something about the Gringotts letter; _if your mother and I are both dead you should receive your key to a personal vault in Gringotts today. It is al yours, save something for an unexpected emergency maybe? An addition to you pocket money, to buy prank items or like your mother books? If it would be mine I definitely would be begging my guardians to take me to Diagon Alley immediately.  
_So it was money, but he could only guess where Gringotts was, Diagon Alley probably. But he did not know what if it wasn't there? It also was about him being heir to the Potter family, inheriting a lordship, about him needing to learn how to be a head of the family. Let's just say that Harry didn't exactly understand what his father mend, nor what it implied. The rest of the letter contained some stories about nice pranks he had done with the marauders, about his parents, Harry's grandparents, and childhood. Just some nice things to read really. And it was quite long letter. This year it included two books; 'Do's and don'ts in wizarding Britain' and 'The Potter rules of conduct'. Not the most inviting titles would you say? But his father had wanted to read them, had asked to compare them with each other and live by the standards set in the books. So he read them, analysed the differences and gained some insight in what it mend to be a Potter.

The rest of the holiday he spent again like the first weeks; lots of chores. But he did manage to get away on afternoons often enough. But than again, even Petunia doesn't have an endless supply of chores, and Harry did learn to perform them good and fast.  
So Harry played at the playground with the Dutch children, spent hours in the library reading Dutch books, all in all he did learn to speak Dutch quite well in record time. And since he was quit young yet he did get his mouth to form the odd sounds special to the Dutch language, the sounds that most foreigners have great problems to pronounce. In the evenings he committed his father's books to memory and analysed them. Not that it took more than two times reading them, he might even have stopped at one, but it was not like he had much else to do after dinner. He kind of had finished all of Dudley's books already.

Halfway august school started again, Harry started 2nd grade and was tested into the advanced Dutch class. As far as advanced goes with 2nd and 3rd graders. He continued his French and all other classes, developing a liking for music and sciences. He returned to his previous schedule again, chores, school, playground, library, chores, you know. And with each week he used the dictionary less and less while reading the Dutch children books. In the beginners level books at least he knew most words, he just had to practice more, speak more and construct his own sentences.

When aunt Petunia heard about his 'exceptional' skills in Dutch she started taking him along on shopping trips more often, expecting him to be able to translate everything. 'Get me this', 'Ask for a bigger one' or 'What is this exactly?'. Tallying all mistakes and 'I don't know aunt Petunia's, to be punished at home. And one of her taunts about a walking dictionary finally gave him a way to avoid those punishments; learn the dictionary by head! And he tried, a pocket sized English-Dutch dictionary and even with his photographic memory that took him three months, not that he knew that it was called photographic. And he had seen 'De dikke Van Dalen', the most complete, multiple volumes Dutch-Dutch dictionary the library had; he would need years to memorise those. So he left it at that, took the punishments as they were. Aunt Petunia would probably make up new reasons otherwise anyway. It was not like he could ever do something good in her eyes, or she would ignore it, pretend that he wasn't there. Almost like it would hurt her to acknowledge his accomplishments. Harry didn't care that much though, his parents would have appreciated, his teachers did and that was all that mattered.

When December came round this year a new round of packing started; they were moving again, this time Italy, Turin. London had decided a couple of weeks ago that they wanted Vernon to replace the current representative there for a year, as she was pregnant and would go on maternity leave coming March. Actually Amsterdam had stated a preference for another representative so the one that would otherwise have gone to Turin now replaced Mr. Dursley, while he got the temporary job in Italy. So it happened that Harry was packing stuff they could do without for a while and Dudley was unpacking enormous amounts of Sinterklaas gifts. Harry had gagged when he saw Dudley pestering his parents about celebrating Sinterklaas, or officially St. Nicholas, a Dutch celebration were Sinterklaas visited from Spain every year to enjoy his birthday here by giving out gifts to children, accompanied by his black painted errand boy's. But Dudley hadn't known all that, he only heard presents. Not that he was ever short on presents; he got loads on his birthday, on Christmas and actually had the most junk already. He had made a scene last year because he couldn't bring all of his toys, broken or not.

With a lot less time to prepare and plan Petunia was happy that a house would be provided, the family now coming to the Netherlands had already found a house in Turin that the Dursleys could move in now. The boy's were easily be transferred to the international school in Turin, some paperwork for her and the school here and it was done an advantage of the boys being so young and already attending an international school. She reused the packing plans from last year; all she had to do was change the dates. In February Harry's free time diminished to breaks and recess, the rest was spent packing all kinds of things in boxes. Finally done right on schedule, not that there was any chance of something else with aunt Petunia hurrying him along, with a planning that relied only on his spare time and a bit of Petunia's and Petunia didn't have a time limit, she had to do so little that she could take the time she needed. To his great surprise Harry received on his last day of school a goodbye gift from his teacher; a Dutch fairytale book. He had gotten a gift and now owned 7 books already! And he could publicly show it since the Dursleys knew about it and hadn't taken it from him, Dudley had received one too so it was not necessary.

In the last week of February they moved, so that Vernon could start the first of March. Harry and Dudley had to start at their new school real soon as well, they had been exactly three days there, of which two day were weekend, when they were introduced in their new classes. Here the Dutch lessons were replaced by Italian, it being Italy and all. Harry diligently started studying again, although he had to help his aunt for the first weeks with unpacking. His time in Italy soon seemed to be a lot less nice than the Netherlands had been, he had trouble locating a library, Dudley got a foothold with a group bullies in school, his aunt was often angry since people in the neighbourhood didn't speak English, or only very little and she took that out on him. He did manage to make her sign the school library form again, and he had a big room, the smallest in the house was bigger than the one he had occupied in the Netherlands. While the Dursleys did appreciate the location, the absolutely loved the weather near the Mediterranean and had wanted a vacation home on Majorca, the job Vernon now had was only temporarily so it was not as prestigious. So to say that all of them were in a bad mood the first few weeks wouldn't have stretched the truth too thin, and with Vernon being his unreasonable self Harry had to stay away or duck his hand. You can safely say that the first months in Turin, leading up to his 7th birthday were not fondly remembered. He spent as much time as he possibly could away from home. Most of the time busy with learning the language, which seemed easier this time, but he could not tell if that was because Italian is easier, because he now had experience in learning a language or because his skills in English, Dutch and that bit French provided him advantage. But with the weather the Dursleys changed as well, for the better. Making living through the holiday a lot better than he had expected based on their behaviour in the time leading up to it.

His 7th birthday came and went without any special incidents; the Dursleys ignored it and he received his yearly portion of love. He received another letter from Gringotts, an account update, adding approximately 6 galleons of interest to his vault. Combine that with his mother's letter about magical creatures mentioning the goblins running the wizarding bank and he now knew for sure what it was and that it was located in Diagon Alley. Harry was definitely was fascinated by many of the creatures and fantastic beasts, and not only because his mother seemed to be. His father told about the ministry of magic, about Hit Wizards, Aurors, policemen of the wizarding world, like James had been. And about unspeakebles, which his mother had been, who from what he understood, were researchers and the information network in one. Complaints about the department of magical creatures; they treated them like dirt and dangerous while many of those 'beasts' had their own civilized communities, were completely misunderstood and not dangerous at all if the proper precautions were taken. He told about the nobility and their place in society, about blood purity and the prejudices about those of lesser and muggle blood. It was a very interesting letter and went well with the book he send; 'Who's who in wizarding Britain', which was something called a self updating guide, containing detailed biographies of people in all kinds of important positions and functions, hell Harry himself had a biography in it. It did explain the fan mail and countered the car crash story his aunt and uncle told him a couple of years ago.

When aunt Petunia announced a couple of days later that they would go on a holiday to Britain, well announcing? 'Pack some clothes for yourself and Dudley, enough for two weeks. We'll be visiting Aunt Marge in Britain' was all she said. Here he saw his chance; he could sneak away and visit the wizarding world. His mother had told him about the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley, and how to find it! So Harry ended up being just as exited about this trip as Dudley. How lucky he was that they knew no one yet to leave him with! Now he got to see real wizards, goblins and maybe some other creatures as well. He could look around in Diagon Alley, see all those wonderful shops and items his mother mentioned last year, he could buy books with the money from the vault he owned. It would be great.

Most of the holiday was, to Harry's great misfortune, spent at Aunt Marge's. And she was delighted to stet the dogs on him, to talk about bad habits in dogs and bring him down in any possible way. He had to hide out in one of the trees in the garden for more than an hour when she had sent Ripper after him. So he often took off to the nearest village after breakfast, finding a public library where he could read, and was completely happy with being left behind while the Dursleys and Marge went on one or other trip.  
The lasts three days were spent in London though, sharing a hotel room with Dudley. This was what he had been waiting for, looking forward to for two whole weeks. He woke up early, managed to sneak away, skipping breakfast in the process. He had gathered pennies from the floor the past week; almost no one takes the trouble to pick them up again. And now he had the money to pay for a metro ticket.

Finding the Leaky Cauldron was tricky; he almost walked past it, seeing it at the last possible moment. Sneaking in unnoticed turned out to be quite easy, he was seen but everyone thought he belonged with one or other party eating breakfast at tables. He first tried to follow an elderly lady, but she went to the toilet and not the alley. It took him a minute or two, but he located the door, now all he needed was someone to follow in. Harry positioned himself a bit out of sight and with another minute was able to follow someone into the actual Diagon Alley without being asked who he was, where he was going, and where his parents were. Once there he was stunned, it was wonderful! His mother's letters did say so, but he hadn't been able to accurately imagine it. He hadn't come close! Walking down the not yet too busy Diagon Alley, wide eyed and trying to see all at once, he found Gringotts easily, the white marble building with the proud lettering didn't leave much to chance.

Once inside Gringotts it was no trouble at all to get to his vault, all the goblins asked was his name and key. In that point they are definitely different than humans, since the vault setup allowed Harry to take money out of it without parental consent they didn't ask any questions, he was just taken down to his vault. The cart ride was a wonderful experience for the boy who had never before been to an amusement park. He did ask the goblins some questions though; his curiosity almost consumed him by now.  
'Sir, could you tell me about the value of galleons please? How much sickles in a galleon, how much does a normal book cost, how many pounds make a galleon?' It would definitely be useful to know how much 200 galleons were worth, how much he had to take out to be able to buy some books.  
The goblin did look a bit startled at this question or maybe it was not this specific question but the humane way this boy treated him, but answered none the less; 'Well, there is 17 sickles in a galleon, 29 knuts in a sickle and the current exchange rate to pounds comes down to £5,23 a galleon. Books can differ quite a bit, a second hand book might be 2 sickles while some of the new, specialised and self updating books might be 45 galleons, but a normal new book cost approximately 2 galleons.' While he deftly brought the cart to a halt before vault number 903 'We're here Mr Potter, key please' and when Harry had produced it he proceeded by sticking the tiny key in the lock, turning it and opening the vault. 'Your personal spending account sir, you will gain access to your trust vault when you are accepted within a magical school.' The goblin told him when Harry stepped inside. Within the vault were some neat piles of gold coins, next to that a tiny pile silver ones and in the corner three lonely bronze coins the size of a 2 pence pieces. He gathered around 50 galleons in his backpack before realising that it would be convenient if there were any other magic places and branches of Gringotts. He probably wouldn't be able to return in quite some time. 'Sir, is it possible to access my account abroad? In Italy or France?' he voiced his question to the goblin who was waiting politely just outside the vault. 'There are magical places there too isn't it?' he added as an afterthought.  
'Of course there are magical places there sir, and Gringrots has branches in almost all countries, Rue Magique is actually one of the main branches. You can withdraw money at any of our branches, just bring your key. And owl order catalogues usually cover all of Europe if that is what you're interested in.' the goblin supplied, giving Harry a bit of new information to work with as well. Deciding if that was the case he definitely wouldn't need to take any more he closed the backpack and let the goblin take him back up. With a smile and a polite; 'Thank you Sir' he took of again, never seeing the surprised and a bit calculating look the goblin gave him. The goblin had unnerved Harry a little, he was so used to being able to know, feel what other people were feeling, which he couldn't with the goblins. The whole Alley triggered his senses but the witches and wizards still gave individual readings, he knew how they felt and even some items had feelings here, but not the goblins.

The first thing Harry tried to find next was places were they sold those trunks mentioned in one of his father's letters. A bit down the Ally he found what he was looking for; a shop called 'Travel equipment, _Trunks, tents and more for the whole family'  
_Inside there was a whole wall lined with trunks, 7-in-1, 3-in-1, Hogwarts Trunks, Travel trunks, Custom Trunks, but they all seemed to be so big. He'd never be able to drag one of those around. The cards in the Travel one did say it contained locking and self-shrinking charms, maybe he could use that one. None of the others said anything about shrinking. By then the shop clerk had finished with a family buying a Hogwarts trunk and came over to Harry; 'Can I help you young one? You seem to be awful small to be here on your own.' He inquired, inspecting Harry and his muggle clothing.  
'I'm seven!' Harry replied indignantly, distract him and he might forget. That sometimes worked with the Dursleys. 'I may choose myself, and mum is browsing Flourish and Blotts' He continued, hoping it was enough. Luckily it was, the clerk smiled indulgently at his pride. 'What kind of trunk are you looking for then?' Here Harry wasn't really certain yet, what he did know was that it had to be able to shrink, the trunks displayed here were way to big to hide from his aunt and uncle. So he stated; 'it needs to shrink, for me and not with anyone's help.' And hoped that the clerk could help with such vague requirements. He hadn't needed to worry though, the clerk answered promptly with just that. 'Well, Travel Trunks can do that for you. It can either become a shoebox size, or the size of a pack exploding snap cards. I've got a regular sized one for 3 galleons, you can add rotatable shelves or drawers for 4 sickles and I've got the expanded model, that one can hold 3 times as much as the regular one, 5 galleons and 8 sickles for shelves, drawers or both.' He told Harry, who definitely didn't understand the rotatable shelves. But the clerk probably had seen the same puzzled look on other people and continued before Harry could ask. 'Rotatable shelves are six normal shelves, but it would be difficult to take something off the shelf at the bottom without disturbing the things above. So the shelves can switch places, rotate. There will be a button to do that, really easy.'  
By now Harry had a wide smile; he would be able to hide lots from his aunt and uncle now! 'The regular one with shelves than please.' The regular would be more than enough; it would take years to fill it all with books. Soon Harry was the proud owner of a locked, shrunken, sturdy oaken Travel Trunk. And the shrinking part was very easy; all you had to do was put your hand on it and say 'Shrink', 'Shrink twice' and 'Enlarge'. He loved magic!

Now it was time for Flourish & Blotts, admiring the windows of the shops he passed. Especially the magical menagerie drew his attention, loads of animal sounds came out of it and he could see some through the opened door. But he would not be able to keep a pet at the Dursleys so he walked past it, to Flourish and Blotts. Curious he entered the bookshop, it was packed. Shelves were going all the way to the ceiling and multiple stories, all loaded with books. Harry just walked around, trying to find the history section. That was where he had decided to start; he would study history and hopefully learn a bit about the odd words he had found in his parents letters and book. Before he found it he came across a section named Quiddich and took a quick peek in one of the books to find out what the word mend. As it turned out it was a sport and he picked a book titled _'Quiddich through the ages'_to buy. Next was a section called Hogwarts, where some older children were gathering piles of books. When he went up the stairs he came to sections called Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, Potions, Warding, Healing and all kinds of expertises. Somewhere to the side he found the History section, apparently not a favourite among witches and wizards. Here he picked up _'Modern Magical History'_ and an enormous tome called _'Magical History since the 9__th__ century'_ which was quite expensive but it was very detailed. That book alone would probably be enough, so he wandered some more. The third floor were novels, and in the children's section he choose three books of '_The adventures of Casius'_, about a young wizard, a book called _'The travels of Merlin', 'Williams Wildlife Reserve'_and _'Fairytales and legends'_ a book mend to be read aloud as bedtime stories_. _Once back downstairs he browsed the bookshelves there, finding a children section there as well where he added some more books to his shopping basket; '_The muggleborn guide to the magical world'_, '_Potions for dummies', 'Your talents under __your__ control', 'Young Wizards Dictionary' _and_ 'Young Wizards Encyclopaedia' _The back wall was a section simply called; Abroad. Here some other books made it into his basket as well; _'An appraisal of magical education in Europe', 'The international community of Atlantis', 'A guide to magical France', 'A guide to magical Italy', 'A guide to magical Europe' _which was not really thicker than the specialised two so probably less detailed. But well, he didn't know were they would be living next year, did he? Although he had heard his aunt and uncle talk about Paris. By now he thought to quite complete selection of books. All he needed to know for now, maybe ask if they had those owl order services the Goblin mentioned, if they could explain it to him. So he went to the counter and waited for his turn. His selection did raise a couple of questions but when he waved in the general direction of a couple of witches as being his mother they were accepted. And they didn't make trouble when he asked for the Owl order thing either, he just added a thick catalogue with a quick; 'explanations are in it if your mother doesn't know.' He paid 43 galleons and 6 sickles for the books and with that he was done. He expanded his new trunk in a corner, stowed the books in it and shrunk it to its smallest form, placing it in his now almost empty backpack. 'Maybe it is smart to get a purse or so for my money' he mumbled to himself and went out on the alley again, looking for a place to buy that. It took a bit of searching but eventually found little leather bags that were apparently used for this purpose, he bought one that could hold his remaining three galleons and fourteen sickles and quite a bit more, as it was what was called a bottomless moneybag.

Since he had finished his shopping he decided to make his way back, stopping at a street vendor selling pastries since by now he was quite hungry. And well, he probably wouldn't get anything for a while yet. Harry made it into muggle London while eating and carefully sought his way back trough the busy metro system. He did need to ask for help to find the correct train, but he knew from experience that elderly ladies usually didn't mind that at all if you asked nicely. When he arrived back at the hotel it was just 12 o clock and the Dursleys weren't there, as expected. He entered the room he shared with Dudley and began reading. He started reading the first book that he got in his hands; '_Potions for dummies', _probably not the most logical place to start if you want a basic understanding of the magical world. But then, he had them all and would read them all before long. And definitely before he had any contact with the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

AN: It has taken a bit longer than before but this chapter is beta'ed by Nachoman1. I hope that the reactions to this one are as positive as before.

Books' list:

_Quiddich through the ages  
__Modern Magical History  
__Magical History since the 9th century  
__The adventures of Casius  
__The travels of Merlin  
__Williams Wildlife Reserve  
__Fairytales and legends  
__The muggleborn guide to the magical world  
__Potions for dummies  
__Your talents under __your__ control  
__Young Wizards Dictionary  
__Young Wizards Encyclopaedia  
__An appraisal of magical education in Europe  
__The international community of Atlantis  
__A guide to magical France  
__A guide to magical Italy  
__A guide to magical Europe_

Chapter 4

Back home, there wasn't much time left before school started. Not enough to really enjoy the last few days of the holidays before starting the school routine again, not with the long lists of chores. Even so, Harry did manage to finish the potions book, picking the guide to Italy as his second book to read.

He actually made a list of which books to read in what order, trying to determine what would be the most helpful books._ 'Magical History since the 9__th__ century'_ was at the bottom, while the _'Young Wizards' Dictionary'_ wasn't even in the list per se: helpful as he expected it to be while reading the other books, he just didn't plan on being bored enough to try reading through the dictionary. Not until he had nothing else to do, anyway. About the enormous history tome, he guessed it would be quite difficult, so better learn what he could before starting that one.  
Not that he went through his books really fast, anyway. After school started, he could only read for an hour or an hour and a half each day, after dinner. Some of the books he had picked were written for children, a bit older than him in some cases but Harry's reading skills and understanding was up to it. The adult books, however, expected a basic understanding of magic and wizarding life that Harry did not yet have, so Harry had to rearrange the list. The novels, too: those actually contained much information; they didn't explain why some things were tradition, or how games were played but they provided a background to the entries in the encyclopaedia and the information in the other books.

He finished all his books but the last one before the end of the Christmas holiday, finishing _'The international community of Atlantis' _on New Year's Day. He had now as many or more questions he had before visiting Diagon Alley, so he studied the owl order catalogue and decided to order _'Fantastic beast and where to find them', 'A parents guide to pre-Hogwarts schooling', 'The Dark lords of the 20__th__ century' _and _'The diary of Anne Grey'_. The last one seemed a bit girlish, but it was a novel and it might tell him something about the life of a young witch in detail; it was a diary wasn't it. Should be a lot trust worthier than an adventure story, at the very least.  
The ordering, as it turned out, wasn't all that difficult: you write a note to Flourish and Blott's on a special form provided in the catalogue, imprint it with your vault key to allow the withdrawal and send it by owl, the last being the most difficult for Harry to achieve. According to the Guide to Magical Italy, there was supposed to be a post office in downtown Turin where he should be able to rent an owl. In order to do so, though, he had to sneak out on a Saturday with enough money to take the bus, send the owl and go back again. And the owl delivering the books was almost seen by aunt Petunia: all considered it was not something he wanted to repeat again.

His learning of Italian language was going quite well, as his reading the wizarding books didn't bite into the time spent on learning Italian. After the summer holiday he had approached a group of children playing a couple streets down and now played with them often, providing him company and language lessons, not that he really considered them lessons once he had made the initial contact. First he would learn, then he would test himself on those children and afterwards he could play.  
Even Harry, with the many disillusions he had to go trough at a young age, still was a child. He still had something of a children's ignorance, naïveté and innocence, still wasn't able to oversee more than the basic consequences of his actions. He had been forced to grow up faster than his age mates, but not that fast, not yet.

The conversations between his aunt and uncle about France turned out to be indeed about next year and their next destination. Vernon had first been offered a place in Berlin; however, Petunia had refused to go that close to the iron curtain so now they were going to Paris.  
This time Petunia had decided that she would not live in a halfway packed house for half of the year again, though. Thus, she made plans to keep it simple: enrolled them in the international school of Paris, found a house; made sure that all was arranged and ready. All they had to do was pack in the last two weeks. By now they had plenty of experience, and not the same amount of things and decorative objects as they had left Britain with.  
Even Dudley was supposed to help, being given 6 large boxes for his stuff, to pack whatever he could and leave everything else behind. Harry still didn't get how Dudley managed to fill the six whole boxes. He had two: one box for clothing, the other for his school stuff and linens. Dudley didn't even pack his school stuff. He expected to get new binders, new pencils and everything else. Not that Harry got a chance to have much, he just had the bare essentials, but he could not imagine needing more than three boxes.

Living in Paris, or at least the agglomeration around it, was quite different than the years before. Not that living in Amsterdam had been the same as living in Little Whinging or Turin. The house here was smaller than the one in Turin, meaning that Harry's room was quite small, with barely enough space for a bed with drawers and a board attached to the wall over the footboard of his bed to write on. And no guestroom this time, but since no one ever used that one, it didn't present any problems. Apparently, Aunt Marge did not want to visit them abroad, something which Harry didn't mind that at all. He hated her and her dogs.  
While the house was smaller, you could definitely notice that Paris itself was big, or at least the boys did. The international school took them on several excursions to museums and into the historical centre. On one of those excursions, Harry even felt the same kind of tingling that Diagon Alley had produced. It took some thinking before he could place the feeling, though, since he had not been consciously aware of it back then. But they had been somewhere near the location of where the Rue Magique was supposed to be, as far as he could correlate some time later.

Since they had moved in March, again, they had not much left of the year at their new school. But the school definitely was bigger and therefore had more possibilities that than one in Turin. They gave a name to Harry's much praised learning talent before the summer holidays; 'eidetic memory' so they could move him into an advanced learners project. Here he took some extra and more in depth classes with some other children of different ages. Combined with his head start in French because of the classes in French he had had the years before, he settled in a lot better. Dudley, on the other hand, was starting to resent the constant moving and almost demanded to be able to finish at least next school year at this school, now he never had a chance at making friends. Actually, he rather wanted to move back to Turin, there he had had friends who joined in the only pastime that had always been open to him; bullying Harry. Not that they had such great opportunities but they liked to try, and otherwise there were enough other subjects. Here in Paris he had the same trouble as in Amsterdam; no one who understood him would join him in this past time. Maybe this time he would learn enough of the language to say more than a couple of words.

The end of year report card scene was this year even worse than the last ones: the perfect grades, 'eidetic memory' and advanced learners project were received with a lot of yelling and a couple of lashes. Before the Dursleys had been notified but had to ignore it, with plenty of nurses and watchful teachers at the school; now, however, they would not do so anymore. He ended up being locked in for a whole month; since he already had finished reading the books he had received by owl he read the enormous tome on history and the dictionary. A year after his visit to Diagon Alley, he had quite an understanding of the magical world and life, at least in Britain. He had his doubts about some places though; Atlantis did seem very different while most West-European seemed to be very much like Britain. The education in those countries was almost the same as well; they each had a speciality and different tests, not counting the sometimes returning ISWT's, but nothing really different. And while he had never seen a quiddich game of a chocolate frog card he knew what they were.  
When he was let out of his room, Aunt Petunia had a full load waiting for him; so much that he spen**t** three whole days doing chores. The fourth day, finally being free to come and go as he pleased, he executed his planned trip to the Rue Magique.

The Rue Magique had quite a different personality than Diagon Alley: it was calm and harmonic were Diagon Alley had been a cacophony of sound, colour and movement. There were no street vendors, the white marble Gringotts building looking less out of place and was even bigger than it had been in London. But it still was Gringotts, run by goblins, with many counters to help the customers and a queue of waiting people. When it was his turn he asked his prepared sentence in careful French; 'I wish to withdraw money from my vault in London,' which seemed to be no problem at all; he had to imprint his key like an owl order, write down the amount of galleons and the teller took the paper, checking if it had accepted the amount before giving him his galleons in exchange. And with a smile and 'thank you' he left again, while the goblin made a quick note for the goblins in London.

The bookshop proved to be interesting again, even if he wasn't near fluent in French. He picked up some new novels, a book on the modern French magical history (which covered almost none of the events the British had covered), one on the position of the muggleborn through the ages, a wizarding etiquette manual and an English-French dictionary. This store had quite an extensive society section, something Flourish and Blott's definitely didn't have. The kinds of books his father had been sending him for his birthday were sold here, while he hadn't seen any in Flourish & Blott's.

The next day was his 8th birthday, with new letters from his parents. This time his mother had picked muggle books as subject, talking about her favourite books when she was young, while his father told him about the heads of houses, about being one himself, about the wizengamot, and some more prank stories: apparently he and his friends had pranked a lot.  
The last paragraph was not on pranking though, he told about the time the letters were written, about them going in hiding, the research his mother had done, Peter or Wormtail being appointed secret keeper, and it didn't add up with the story he read in '_Modern magical history.' _Why would they have locked up Sirius Black if Peter Pettigrew had been the secret keeper? But he did not have enough facts to base any theories on, nor did he think about the possibility of Sirius never having had a trial. And due him having very little experience with trusting adults he decided against sending an inquiring letter to the authorities or ministry. So he just ignored it for now, instead paying attention to the books his father had sent: 'Tips and tricks for beginning lords' and 'The complete set of rituals, greetings, alliances and traditions associated with the Potter Lordship' written by his great-grandfather William Potter. By now it was very obvious that his father expected him to become Lord Potter, that he was being taught how to be a lord later, even with no one to teach him. Well, his father hadn't expected that of course, he had mentioned tutors and people helping him with the difficult books, but there was no one there so Harry did it by himself. He studied the books diligently, trying some of the methods for dealing with people mentioned, applying the things from the etiquette manual as well. And while that raised some eyebrows, it did seem to work, and even the Dursleys could be manipulated a bit with it.

And of course, he continued his study in French for the summer, so that his parents would be proud and he might read the French books. He started reading in the etiquette book first of his new French ones, being the one that went well with the books his father had sent, but it still required loads of dictionary work.  
He visited the library and played with some children, which had become more difficult since Dudley was getting older as well; he now had to search friends a little farther from home.  
The garden here was not that much, so he had to do almost no gardening here. That didn't diminish his chores though. His aunt had decided that he was old enough to cook dinner, so she would point out a dish in a cookbook, kookboek, libro di cucina or livre de cuisine, and expect him to prepare it for that evening. The French recipes' proving to be the most difficult since his French wasn't up to it yet. Not that his aunt could read them mind you, she managed to talk a bit in French since she had studied that in her youth and spoke some words Dutch and Italian. Nor was she such a great cook. So Harry did the best he could, applied the precise methods he first had learned when packing and studying and usually produced something edible and improved over time.

Starting 4th grade didn't change much for Harry; he studied hard, chose Spanish as his third language now that French had become his 2nd, read in the school library during the lunch break and played during recess. After school he still played with the French children in the playground near the library, where he spent his time reading and learning French. Cooking had become one of his daily chores on his list of chores. Over time his aunt let him use the cookbooks less and less, forcing him to learn which spices went with what other things, how to improvise and to adapt the recipes to his family's tastes. All in all he became a good cook, far better than his aunt had ever been.  
Petunia even had him making Christmas dinner later in the year since he, by then, could do better than she could.

He ran out of magical material to read somewhere late November, and he got his aunt to sign a permission slip for the library so he could return to reading muggle books, still practicing the skills the had learned; etiquette, developing his talents, and of course making sure he had memorised all of his books. The school library even had some of his mother's favourites and of course many books in French, some in Italian and Dutch as well. He read some of those as well, just to keep his skill.

Vernon Dursley did not seem to be much appreciated: the only sister company who did not want him to leave after a year had been Turin, the others making ridiculous complains about an 'attitude problem' of his. So he was given one last chance: he should impress in Madrid and stay there for two years or more. Otherwise they would get him back in Britain, with a simple desk job and a lot less pay. So the moving circus was put into motion again. Getting a house, signing up for a new school which by now was a bit more trouble than last time; both Harry and Dudley had to write essays about themselves and what they had learned in the past year. They would move in early August, giving them a month to pack all the stuff after school had finished. So plans were made for this new schedule and Dudley would go to the summer camp Spanish program to give him a head start, not that he appreciated once he heard what it actually was. He had wanted it because one of his friends was going to do it; he never knew what he was asking for.

During the Easter holiday Harry made some new selections in his owl order catalogue, this time broadening his fields of study since the parental guide had mentioned a basic understanding of some other aspects as well.  
So he visited Rue Magique one last time, owl ordering _'Magical Theory', 'The properties of potion ingredients', 'Brewing techniques explained', 'One thousand magical herbs and fungi', 'Latin, the first steps' _and the_ 'English-Latin' _dictionary, hoping that his aunt wouldn't see the owl bringing them. After that he spent some time selecting their French counterparts; _Magical Theory, Potion ingredients manual_ and _the magical plants encyclopaedia, _wondering if those fields would show big differences like history did.  
With those additions to his little library, Harry decided that it would be useful to sort out his books in categories; reference books, history, potions & herbology, society, novels and miscellaneous, besides one shelf for the schoolbooks he would need in a couple of years. He wrote down the titles of all his books sorted by shelf and glued that to the lid: now he could easily see if he had a book and where. He did save some of his new books for the summer hols: the Latin ones and the ones on potions. He worked through the magical theory, being exactly the same in both languages, just explained differently, and because it was explained different it was a lot easier to understand. Not that Harry had much problems understanding it, he had inherited his parents' intuitive grasp of magic.  
The books on plants were quite different in the two languages though; the French encyclopaedia had more plants with a bit less detailed information, the British 'thousand herbs' had more details, it just had less plants.

And with his progress in these books, the year's end neared, goodbyes, some mild scenes about his report card but since he had to help with the packing he only spent a week locked away. His birthday was in the middle of their busy packing scheme, with on the 31st itself no spare time, even more chores and packing as only acknowledgement by the Dursleys. So he stayed up late that night, reading his parents Birthday wishes, stories from their youths and their time at Hogwarts. His mother listed her favourite subjects at school; charms, arithmancy and runes, laced with many examples and anecdotes. She also advised him not to pick divination as an elective, as it was useless.  
A bit early but an early warning is better than no warning at all. She even remarked that, and Harry loved her for the detail.  
His father's letter this year told him about the possibility to claim the lordship at his 11th birthday if he had been accepted in a magical school, but he advised to wait until he was seventeen so that he could make his own decisions instead of being lord in only name. And the book added this year was on underage magic restrictions with the comment; '_Find the loopholes son'_. That would have to wait until after they had settled in Madrid, though.

With the temperatures around the 40 ˚C it was hot in Madrid, when they arrived in early August, far too warm to unpack the boxes in the maddened tempo aunt Petunia demanded. Luckily, the temperatures dropped in the evenings, cooling down the house and its new inhabitants. By the end of the week all of them were irritated and tired. Turin had known its hot days but the average summer temperature had been in the high twenty's, maybe low thirties. Nor had they moved in the warmest period. So Petunia revised the unpacking schedule, allowing more time. But Harry, the one doing the most, had to pick up the slack every day. He could almost say it was slave labour. And he didn't have any time to himself in the first several days, after which only Dudley had any packed stuff left.

The rest of the summer was spent with chores; anything Petunia could think of, while the spare moments he had were spent in the nearest library and in his room with the magical books he hadn't read yet. His room here was almost back to Turin size; definitely an improvement on Paris. If they had moved here directly from Britain he probably would have ended in the cupboard that this house had: for the first time since Britain they lived in a house with a cupboard. But by now the Dursleys didn't dare anymore, nor did Dudley require a 2nd bedroom: even with him having the most junk of the whole family, it was nothing compared to what it could have been without moving since neither was he allowed to take his broken toys with him, nor did he get as much presents.

To Harry the new school was a bit of a disappointment: he had really enjoyed the extra programme he was offered in Paris and wasn't here. The school was a lot smaller, with fewer options when dealing with special needs, either under or above average. He now was allowed to study things on his own, using the school library after finishing his normal work, but that could not add up to what Paris had offered. He changed his B or 3rd language back to French, although if given a year more in Paris he probably would have been able to get it up to native speaker level, which was an A language.  
This move proved to be one to many in the library sense as well, his aunt actually looked at the permission form that would have allowed him to take books home from school. And well, you would not expect her to sign that for him, would you? So he now spent his evenings trying his memory, seeing if he could recite his magical books from memory. Randomly checking himself against the books, looking up the pieces he didn't remember perfectly. Or reading the Latin dictionary, especially paying attention to the phonetic script since that was actually what he needed for magic.  
But his aunt could not deny him access to the school library; he would read in the long lunch break, opting to stay at school and spend his 'siesta' that way. The recess he usually played with some classmates, but if Dudley was too much of a bother he would retreat to the library then as well.

In October he made a visit into town. The local Diagon Alley, Paseo de los Jardines, was easily reached by public transport. There are enough busses going to the hospital, and the park in which the entrance was located was right in front of a big one. Finding the actual entrance did take a bit of wandering around, trying to sense that tingling his 'magic sense' could pick up. He spent the afternoon looking around a bit, but his Spanish wasn't that good yet, he had not even approached Spanish children in the library area to play with. He did not expect to find many useful books either, and those he did manage to find he would have to read with loads of dictionary help. But he did pick up some books; a dictionary, some novels, a book on magical items and devices and magical history of the 19th and 20th century. Those would keep him busy for a couple of months.

The Dursleys would spend Christmas in Britain, having found the parents of one of Harry's friends willing to let him stay over for the holiday. And Harry didn't mind at all, spending two weeks at Aunt Marge's wasn't his idea of a nice holiday. He got to spent lots of time playing with Niels, impressing Niels' mother by volunteering to do the dishes, and doing it with practiced ease. It did give him a look into 'normal life', life how it might have been with loving parents or guardians. He was definitely looking forward to going to Hogwarts, finally leaving the Dursleys. Getting a wand, learning to do actual magic, living in a boarding school. Having money would be a nice bonus, too.  
He hoped that because he had skipped a grade his letter would somehow be a year early. He did not really expect it to happen though. Nor did the Dursleys show any signs of expecting it; he was to follow the middle year's program at his current school in their eyes. Not that they would ever acknowledge magic if they didn't have to. Harry fully expected them to take his letter, if they ever found it. They would not pay, help or give permission to go. Hopefully someone would come to explain it all to him, being muggle raised and all. Or he could ask for help, use that stupid boy-who-lived name he had read in recent magical history.

Edited by Nachoman1, a.k.a. Ignacio Ramírez


	5. Chapter 5

The disclaimer part is still the same as in Chapter 1

**Chapter 5**

On May the 2nd, 1990, Harry was happily surprised when a letter arrived addressed to him, Harry Potter. Usually he didn't receive mail, aside from the letters that had to do with moving. But they weren't moving anytime soon. So he wondered what the letter could be about, but dared not to open it when the Dursleys could see. It was regular paper and it was correctly postmarked so it probably wasn't from the wizarding world, not that he had much time to study it before hiding it in his backpack.  
He opened it during recess but didn't read past the first paragraph. It was from the wizarding world! Was he accepted into Hogwarts a year early because he had skipped a grade? Afraid that anyone would sneak close enough to read things they should not know he put the letter away again. He would have to wait until he as alone in his room. So he went through the rest of the day: school, library, chores, dinner, chores, until he finally settled on his bed, out of sight, to read it.

_Dear mister Potter,_

_As you might or might not__know, you __are a wizard.  
__A wizard __or witch__is someone born with the innate talent to influence things by means of magic,__other than the normal ways__open to all people.  
__Many signals can be noticed in children, odd happenings when they are highly emotional, some__noticed while others are not.__Think along the lines of telekinesis, seeing auras,__an_ _accurate__sense of foretelling and empathy._

_Witches and wizards have their own communities all over the world,__with different communities opting between living__secluded_ _in some countries_ _or__completely mingled with NMP's, non magical persons, in others. The more secluded usually means also that__they are different from NMP's, with different__culture,__traditions,__means__of communicating, postal services, government,_ _transportation__and much more._

_As you have been registered by our instruments as being magically adept and therefore a wizard, you__are offered a place at Thule, the International Magical Academy,_ _where you_ _will__learn about magic and__will__be__taught how to use_ _your magical gifts as well as the school subjects covered at NM secondary schools._

_To train you in the use of magic you either attend a magical school__or__be__home schooled__by certified adults. __Because you are raised in the mundane world by __NMP's__you probably will have some trouble finding good tutors and we recommend you to attend a magical school._

_There are many different schools around the world, usually one __school in every country, __with some exceptions for __smaller or bigger __countries. You are a British citizen and therefore might __receive __a Hogwarts letter __on your 11__th __birthday; you might not, though, __due to your moving to various countries in the last years._

_Thule is a __magical academy __for children like you; with parents, magical or NMP, __never staying long in one country __for whichever reason. Those children with NMP parents __often didn't get any letters __before the start of the __Academy in 1950, but are nowadays offered schooling_ _with us.  
__The children living on one of the Atlantis isles also attend the Academy; they however follow another, magical only, __program unless you, or they, __specifically choose to __switch __programs._

_Due to differences in admission between Hogwarts and Thule you are send __our acceptance __letter this year __that you are about to finish your elementary education, while the Hogwarts letter __should __arrive on your 11__th __birthday, __if you__receive it. It is__you and your guardians' choice which school to attend.  
__To give you the information to base your choice on we have included a leaflet on the school, the more informative booklet on what the school offers, a listing of__first year's __books and other equipment, a summary on the Atlantis isles and a_ _form we ask you to return to us __before the first of July, no matter which school you choose to attend._

_You __may __return this form trough the regular mail, twice addressed. The inner envelope should read: __Admission Affairs,__Thule __International Magical Academy,_ _Atlantis. The outer one can be addressed to the post office acting as transfer between the worlds __in Spain:_ _Oficina __de __correos, 713, Av de __Menéndez_ _Pelayo__– 73,_ _28014_ _Madrid._

_Since you have skipped a grade you won't receive any Hogwarts information soon, therefore I have made a comparison between the curricula taught at both schools. If you are interested in attending Hogwarts you might write them yourself to see if you are scheduled to receive an admission letter._

_(Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Great Britain)_

_To all children raised in the mundane world we offer a three week summer programme from the 10__th__to 31__st__of August, the__three weeks prior to the start of term on September 1__st__. This program aims on introducing you to common use of magic, common magical beasts, magical __culture and etiquette. Last we teach the basics of Latin and its pronunciation. Many of the spells used in __Occidental __magic are in Latin and it has been noticed that children with previous education in this area have great advantages when studying magic. Of course it is also an introduction to the school and some of your classmates. This programme is optional and can be signed up for on the answering form._

_With kind regards,_

_Ana-Maria Lopez,_

_Admission Affairs_

He was accepted early! He could start learning magic, get away from the Dursleys and be part of that great magical world! Not that he had known about the International Magical Academy, Thule. He had seen the name once or so, but didn't know how it was different. It was not covered in _'An appraisal of magical education in Europe'_and only mentioned in _'The international community of Atlantis'._But his parents would want him to go to Hogwarts, at least his father would.

With a glance towards his little travel clock he settled to read the additional information, starting with the comparison between the two. Surprising him with the reduced curriculum at Hogwarts; the Hogwarts curriculum had apparently decreased a lot in the past fifty years. Controlled by the conservative blood purist section the only changes had been the removal of real archaic practices, like the broom crafting and ritual magic. Or the courses the muggle lovers had managed to remove since purebloods would learn that from their parents, or thought it too plebeian anyway, like fencing, crafting and Latin. While no new classes had been added.. A quick look at the publication date of his education appraisal did explain the discrepancy though; his book was published seventy years ago and he made a note to check all publication dates of all the books.

The booklet on Thule was next, they taught more and it seemed to be the better school with the added bonus of leaving a year early.

Well informative the booklet was, a bit vague sometimes though.  
_'to keep it understandable, __just believe__me when I say that: time can be magically recorded and replayed many times. Since you have already lived this time you won't age. These recordings of time will be used to double the week,__so that you might complete a non magical education at the same time as your magical one.  
__Thule island will be isolated from the outside world during this time, since the recording is only activated on the island. The rest of the world isn't there for the recording occurs between seconds, and those people that didn't enter the recording won't be walking around during the repeated week.  
__If you are__still interested in the theory__and__arithmantic_ _formulas you are either a scholar in heart and soul or far too nosy for your own good, but the information is available at the Academy.'_

And some other interesting or notable parts were: _Electives._

_The timeslot 15.30-17.00 is for electives. You have five__such_ _slots in a week, magic and international students both, international students just double them, completing two years of the electives in one years, which is why they are not mixed with the students from the magical only track.  
Each year you can choose your electives from the list, some are for older students only, but most can be done anytime._ _You take an elective for a minimum of 1 year (some exceptions) and a maximum of 6 or 8 years (3 and 4 respectively for international students). Each year you can decide to quit and replace it with something else or nothing if you want to use the time for something else.  
__One elective each year is mandatory, more is advised. The most common amount is three slots, which can be two or three electives._

_The school._

_The academy is situated on its own isle, with a ferry connection to Atlantis at the beginning and end of term. Thule_ _island__is approximately a four square__kilometres with in the centre of the isle the buildings that make up the school, with greenhouses,__Quiddich__field, football/soccer field, tennis courts and other sports facilities, recreation areas, beaches and grounds spread around. _

After finishing the booklet it was quite clear to him that he would not be attending Hogwarts. His mum had already proclaimed an interest in other schools and had regretted never finishing muggle secondary school, so she would have loved Thule. And while his dad had seemed a bit fixed on Hogwarts, he had talked about pranks and friends even more so he would not mind him going to Thule, would he? Here Harry doubted a bit, but Thule offered so much more than Hogwarts, surely his dad would be proud of him if he went there?

So Thule it was, and he would definitely not change his programme to the magical only one. Hell no, why would he? He'd loved to learn and the academy offered a mundane and magical education at the same time in a workable timetable and his mother wanted him to do both.  
Sure his year would seem to be twice as long, but weekends and holidays you spent at school also doubled. And it mend that he had to spend less time at the Dursleys, at least in his eyes, since he was allowed to stay all but the summer holidays at school, they even offered some extra study programmes in the official Easter holiday weeks, leaving the doubled time for you to enjoy as a holiday.  
Same with the time for electives, you could finish a lot of electives this way! If he would plan them out in advance, picking electives that he would need to practice on after finishing the courses, first and ones that were completely theoretical later he would be quite accomplished after graduation.

The leaflet was just that, a leaflet. Some pretty moving pictures, and very short list of facts about the school. Something nice to show to a relative in the know. And the summary on the Atlantis isles was a far cry from the amount of information given on his book,_'The international community of Atlantis.'  
It really was the mythical Atlantis but it had been destroyed in the early nine hundreds and not rebuild until after WWII and Grindewald, when they wanted a location that was completely independent from any existing power, magical and muggle, to serve as the seat for the world's government._

The leaflet on the summer programme was interesting, nice pictures, an example day schedule and advantages listed.

Now it was time to fill out the IMA admission form, Name, current address, nationality, place of birth, previous schools, you know, the whole official mess. After that came more interesting things; the program you wished to follow (the magic-only option needed specification), if you wanted Runes, Arithmancy or both (he choose both, since they had been his mothers favourites), what languages do you speak (English fluent, Welsh proficient, Dutch proficient, Italian proficient, French fluent, Spanish proficient), what 2nd language do you wish to study; French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Greek or Arabic. Here he doubted a bit, finally settling on Latin since that seemed to be the main 'magical' language and he didn't know that much of it yet.

Then he had to choose his electives for the year. Here Harry got out his notebook, some piece of old paper and the correct page in the booklet and puzzled with the electives he wanted, not only those of this year but for all of his years at school. He ended up with a schedule filling the full 5 slots each year, leaving out some 3rd and 4th years of less important ones, but at least getting the basics, he expected, of all he wanted. He would finally be able to learn how to play an instrument!

Yes, on the form he acceded to a guide on his shopping trip to Atlantis. Yes, he would attend the summer program. While he had seen some magic in use in Diagon Alley, Rue Magique and Paseo de los Jardines, it wasn't daily exposure, nor had he seen any of the sports and fantastic beast he had read about. He had only a theoretical understanding of the magical world. And of course he wouldn't want to miss a chance to be away from the Dursleys longer.

Eventually all he needed was a signature from his parents/guardians: the Dursleys. He would never get that! What could he do now?  
He decided to staple onto the form an explaining note, stating that while his parents had both been magical, he had been raised by his NMP aunt and uncle, who hated magic, had forbidden everything that could be remotely connected to magic and would not allow him to go, while his parents' letters and trust fund said something completely different. He himself would love to attend, if they could help him.  
In the end, his note had been Honest and simple and, according the rules of the wizarding society that he was aware of, they would help. With that done, he folded all the papers and stuffed them in the provided envelopes. He would send them tomorrow on his way to the library.

* * *

It was to be expected that the Dursleys didn't react pleased when a witch showed up at their house. Not that they could tell before she had introduced herself, mind you. She was a petite woman, probably of Indian decent and dressed in a well-tailored business suit, nothing magical to it. She showed up the Saturday following Harry's application, before Harry had finished his chores and made it out of the house.  
"Good morning Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Potter." She greeted them at the door "I'm professor Tevari, teacher of transfiguration and magical law at Thule, the International Magical Academy."  
The word magical did the trick, as soon as she said that Petunia started screeching, "Magic, magical academy is it now? He will not be going! How dare you boy, you wrote them didn't you, I'll get you!" Professor Tevari had entered the house in the meantime, shutting the door behind her and silenced aunt Petunia once she stopped to gather new insults.

"I had heard that there were some problems with Mr. Potter's attendance and I can believe that. Usually the problems are of a different nature, at this stage." She spoke in a soft voice, not that anything more was necessary in the quiet house.  
"I'm sorry to inform you that you can't deny Mr. Potter his right to magical education though, all you might do is enrol him at Hogwarts if you prefer." At the mentioning of Hogwarts Petunia went ashen, shaking her head vehemently. "But since you actually seem to think that is worse you'll have to allow Harry to come to the academy, or we will see you in court, magical court that is." Professor Tevari concluded, still in the same soft tone.  
She waved with her wand, releasing the silencing spell, "Do you have any other objections Mrs Dursley? No? Then you should sign this form. Your nephew has already filled in everything else" and produced his admission form which aunt Petunia signed without any further protest. "Well, I'll take my leave now. You will receive a letter soon with a date somewhere in the holidays for your shopping trip Mr. Potter, you have nothing planned yet?"  
Here Harry supplied his first and only addition to the conversation; "No Ma'm, any date is fine." The Dursleys would be visiting Britain again and had planned on leaving Harry alone at home. Locked in with an enormous amount of chores and not enough food probably, but he could go around that. And it did give him privacy and time to visit the magical world.  
"You'll hear from us then, do make sure you have access to ample funds. Goodbye Mr. Potter, Mrs. Dursley" and with a simple nod from her head she walked out of the house.

Although the visit did ensure Harry's escape into the magical world, it did not make the last months any better. He had to endure a screeching of his aunt, yelling and attempts to hit him by uncle Vernon, Dudley who tried to be nasty and lots of chores. And as soon as possible, once the holiday had started, they locked him up.  
But they hadn't been able to prevent Harry receiving instructions for his shopping trip, which was planned on Tuesday the 10th of July. It had arrived by mail and Harry had been commanded to get it, giving him ample opportunity to take his letter and hide it in his clothes. Nor had they caught him when he had managed another visit to the Paseo de los Jardines and got some more books.  
He had also written to the Gringrotts branch in Diagon Alley, asking if he could get the key to trust fund for school expenses his parents had mentioned since he would be starting his education at Thule, the International Magical Academy. He kind of needed it since the other one was nearly empty by now. The reply stated that it would be available at the Atlantis branch if he could confirm his identity. He would receive his ledger with the information on all Potter vaults as well, and if he wanted to claim the Potter lordship. Apparently the requirements had been admission into a magical school and not his age while the things mentioned in the will wouldn't be released until he was eleven or of age. But Harry remembered his father's advice a year ago; **"**wait until your 17th birthday to claim it**"**, so he would. First he wanted to know more about the wizarding world, about being a wizard.

On the 6th of July Harry was released again, allowed to leave his room for more than the daily trip to the bathroom. He did have to pack Dudley's stuff and finish an enormous list of chores to make up for his 'bumming inside his room', though. The Dursleys would depart for their 'well deserved vacation' on the 9th, the day before his shopping trip and they had told him not to return again.  
Actually, when they departed Vernon told him that if he wasn't there on the 30th, when the Dursley's would return they would just wash their hands of him. He should then find a bridge to sleep under and beg on the streets, do whatever he liked but they wouldn't have him returning to them soaked in freakiness. Vernon would not have him darken his doorstep again if Harry would accede to go to that freak school of his.  
If he was off, then their last act would be telling the Spanish international school that Harry would be attending boarding school in England, just like Dudley would next year.

* * *

On the 10th, Professor Tevari showed up again, not too surprised when Harry was the only one to greet her.. She was impressed with his knowledge of the wizarding world that he expressed in his questions, though: she actually had expected him to know nothing more that the letter had told him.

They entered Paseo de los Jardines, walked through an arch into a small patch of green where Harry hadn't been before. By each of the four walls were the same circles, four of them: two small ones etched side by side on the floor encompassed by a large one and a fourth, smaller one drawn on the wall. Mrs. Tevari first explained while she placed a foot on each of the smaller circles etched on the floor.  
"This is the portal to Atlantis, at least the one closest to your home. You place your feet on the two smaller ones on the floor, touch the circle on the wall and say; "Atlantis" and they will bring you to a bigger portal grove, the one in Atlantis. To return her you say; "Paseo de los Jardines". The bigger grove in Atlantis is more flexible though, you can use it to go to many places around the world: all of the equivalences of Paseo de los Jardines like Diagon Alley in Britain, as long as you know its name. Easy isn't it, go ahead and try it. I'll follow right behind you so do remember to step away immediately."

Harry had no reason to doubt her; he could feel she believed that it would be okay, so he confidently approached the circles and stated his wish to go to Atlantis. The way of travel was completely new to Harry, the world started spinning very fast, and the floor disappeared before suddenly reappearing while the spinning stopped. He managed to stay on his feet, barely, stepping forward to stop himself from falling. This incidentally gave Mrs. Tevari the space necessary to land gracefully behind him while he found his balance. She took him out of the grove immediately, which was full with departing and arriving witches and wizards.  
"You don't actually move so if you stand still you won't fall over," she advised before starting on the shopping aspects of the trip. "Well let's get shopping, do you need to visit a bank first?" she asked and at Harry's nod started walking straight ahead through a street with what seemed to be all kinds of clothing stores.

"Then banks are located in the middle of Atlantis town; we're now in the East quarter, the shopping district. The south is for the governmental buildings like the international confederation of warlocks, international court of justice and embassies. The West is the living quarter and the North is al kinds of public buildings, sport facilities, hospital, community housing. Some smaller living communities can be found all over the island. But I think you've read a bit about that already."

By then they had almost arrived at Gringotts, again an impressive marble building, the open doors flanked by goblins. They got in queue before one of the Goblins at the desks, waiting for their turn.  
"Good morning sir, I'm Harry Potter and would like to pick up the key to my trust fund and withdraw money from it." Harry stated, wondering what he had to do to prove his identity. But the goblin simply waved another goblin closer and told him something in quick gobbledygook.  
"You can follow Ironfist here, he will help you gain access." The first goblin said before waving the next in line towards him.  
Getting the key and ledger turned out to be very simple; the identification just required a drop of blood on both items. He filled his moneybag with a big sum of galleons and could always use his key to pay otherwise, which might be smart to do that anyway with big expenses. And with a polite greeting they left again.

Harry dug out his list of equipment and books for the coming year to be able to strike out all he bought while Mrs. Tevari led them to Particia's Wizardwear.  
"While the list only states the school-robes and a dress robe, you might want to consider buying a whole set of robes as well." Commented his companion. "They don't sell mundane clothing, though, but we can buy those later if you want to."  
Inside the shop there were lots of robes in sight, with arrows floating around, pointing to the different sections. Harry decided that now he had money he would indeed buy himself some new, good clothes, finally. It was not like the Dursley's would see his robes, so he got himself measured for his school robes and browsed some others.  
Casual wear were nice coloured robes in some different styles, taking some to try on later. Traditional robes were darker colours, many of them nearing black and they had the option to add a family emblem on the breast or back. They all had full length sleeves, unlike the casual robes were you also had short sleeves and sleeveless robes. The dress robes were colourful again, none of them the same style or fabric, from high necked to very revealing in the lady's section, NMP to traditional wizard wear. And the plain, brown or black, heavy fabric work robes in a corner.  
By the time his school robes had been altered to fit him, spelled and ready to take home he had picked out enough robes to satisfy himself. He would finish his school shopping and his other robes would be altered and he would pick them up the next day.

They continued on a shoe store a couple of doors down the road. He got himself a pair of dragonhide boots, dress shoes and dancing shoes. He never owned more than one pair of shoes before, and Dudley's cast offs at that. He left the shop on one pair of his new shoes, dumping the old ones, to big and with holes in it, in the nearest container.  
Since the whole street had different kinds of clothing stores their next stop was to buy trousers and button downs for under the robes if he wanted to, and sport clothing. Here as well he left with more clothes he had ever owned; different colours button downs and sweaters, black trousers but in different fabrics. Sport trousers, and shirts. But they were finally finished in this street, on to the next.

A trunk was next, since it would make carrying it all a lot easier. He bought a school trunk with two compartments, one for all of his new clothing, the second for equipment and his shrunken book trunk. Plus a bottomless, feather light bag to carry his books in at school. Followed by cauldrons, scales, glass and crystal vials, a knife set, pen, paper quill and parchment. Apparently many wizarding communities had seen that NMP pens are a lot easier to write with, but since many written spells and drawn ritualistic seals did require special writing implements, wizards still had to learn how to use a quill.

They then continued to the apothecary's lane, which had all kinds of specialised ethnical shops. According to Mrs. Tevari, he could find everything he needed this year in the common apothecary but next year he would need some specialised ingredients for the ritual class he took, as well as some for the potions he would make in the later years. Harry bought two sets of standard ingredients and the supplementary one since he hoped to be able to make some on his own.

And like the clothes and apothecary's lane Atlantis did not have just one bookshop, it had a lane. One side had all kinds of specialised bookstores, differed languages and some on subjects while the other was domineered by one enormous one. Harry found Heaven there. He found the books listed easily, they were all sorted out per year on the different shelves in the Thule section, and the electives on another shelf. After that, he just browsed picking up all kinds of books to add to his collection. Apparently the bookstore here also had visitors from other countries since it had some sets of books for other schools as well and Harry Happily picked up extra books on the subjects he had never studied before. Mrs. Tevari suggested him the supplementary list when she recognised his love for books and learning, adding another two or three books extra for each subject.

After that, all he needed was a wand. Wands it seemed were all custom made here so Harry was blindfolded and had to pick some materials after he had been measured. He ended up with a dual core wand; holly with phoenix feather and Thestral hair, which would be ready in three days.

They had diner together, talked a bit and after that Mrs. Tevari showed him an inn were he could stay the month before the summer programme, although she seemed quite reluctant to leave him alone in the city and spoke to the innkeeper before leaving.

* * *

He spent the next two days reading his muggle subjects books, where he didn't need a wand. The third day he went on a second shopping trip, picking up his wand, buying things like underwear and socks since he had totally forgotten about them before. He also got himself some folders and binders to organise his class notes in, and some more books, reference books especially. The school might have them but it never hurts to have your own copies.

After that he returned to reading, trying to read all of his new books, beginning with the actual class work books and continuing with the supplemental ones. And since he now had his wand he started his magical subjects as well. Practicing spells mentioned in the books of the wanded subjects since he could.  
One of the loopholes in the underage restriction was the time between buying your first wand after being accepted into a magical school and starting at that magical school, other points were emancipated minors, wandless magic and heavily warded places. And of course potions, which didn't take any active, wanded magic so any witch or wizard could always practice it, some squibs even could.

And Harry really liked potions, he noticed. He had learned _'The properties of potion ingredients'_ and _'Brewing techniques explained'_ by heart a while ago so he understood why he had to stir clockwise, slow, fast or swirl. What kind of preparation enhances the qualities of the ingredients and what are you looking for. Sure, he still had lots to learn and had many questions to ask but he had quite a firm basis, equal to at least the third year level and that because he had no experience al all, only theory.  
Not that he knew that himself, the Dursleys did leave some results of their neglect and hate; he had never been praised at home. At school yes and he tried to make his parents proud, but they weren't there to say that they were. He still believed that he had to do better.

He actually had stared to think about some pranks, since his father talked a lot about pranking. His own kind of pranks, but pranks none the less. Harry loved to manipulate people into thinking things which were not correct. He didn't need them to find out, he actually liked it better when they never did since then he could keep laughing behind their backs. Surviving skills at the Dursleys, but if you don't have to it can be fun.

On his birthday he didn't study though, then he read the letters from his parents, wandered a bit through Atlantis, buying some less necessary items and read the book 'Politics for dummies' which his father had sent.  
He received a Beauxbatons letter that day as well, but after reading it he decided that he liked Thule better, and he had already accepted. So he wrote a note politely declining the offer and dropped it of at the post office.

The Beauxbatons letter did put a big question on Harry's mind, though: "How does Thule really stand in education against the world at large?" He went to find out: rather than visit another bookstore, he went to one of the governmental libraries and found the latest edition of a book called "The Best Educational Institutions of the World". He wasn't disappointed: he found a dozen chapters, the first ten dedicated each to a particular school from around the world, an eleventh one drawing comparisons and contrasts, and a distressingly short last chapter dealing with Hogwarts, referring to it as "the tarnished jewel" and describing how it had fallen in the last twenty-five years from the third place to out-of-rank.  
He did learn a lot about Thule from a global point of view, though, and couldn't feel more cheerful: while this American Salem Academy excelled at technomancy, French Beauxbatons excelled at all-around charms and enchantments and this Mexican Calmecac seemed to be the place to go for ritualistic and shamanic mastery, Thule seemed by far the best source for a well rounded education.

He had a nice conversation with some people in the common room of the inn, where someone asked him why he wore glasses, and such old ones at that. Referring to the places they were taped together. Apparently the healers could correct his vision in a couple of days. And since Harry had never liked his glasses he visited the hospital the next morning and was settled in a bed, with a book charmed to read aloud next to him while his eyes were covered, for the treatment before the noon meal. He had his first experiences with wizarding candy in those three days he spent there: someone had decided that he deserved something nice the second afternoon, giving him a chocolate frog and the next day a cauldron cake, which he really appreciated. He got to speak with the medi-witches as well, the nurses of the magical hospital, who came by often if they had time.

After those three days he could see better than he had ever could with his glasses and he got finally rid of those ugly, annoying things. Now all he had to do was do something about the annoying mop of hair that would not do what he wanted. Then he would actually look nice for a change. But he didn't really know how to do that so he returned to studying his new schoolbooks. He had finished the actual course books, so he got started on the supplementary ones in the last days leading up to the muggleborn introduction period.

He studied the Potter accounts ledger in those days as well, he definitely was relieved that he had not taken the Potter lordship yet and had planned to take the business management elective. Because right now it was just very much money, chaos, different kinds of investments, vaults and property. He had even played with the thought of visiting the goblins at Gringotts to see if they would explain, but decided that he would do that next year or so. Now he wanted to read as many of the supplementary books before the muggle introduction camp began.

* * *

**A/N** I know, ages since I updated my story. I can honestly say that since then I have written lots, but I also crashed my computer and lost almost everything again. This chapter has been mostly done for a while though and if I had finished editing I could have updated ages before.

I am going to try and update with the next chapter in the not too distant future. But it probably will be a month or so. And I might finally have found out how to edit already published chapters. Because it is kind of necessary and I did not completely ignore your comments and reviews (which I definitely appreciate).


	6. Chapter 6

You all know it is not mine, or actually, quite a lot is mine, just Harry and the foundations on which I developed my wizarding world are not.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry, being raised with Petunias packing schedules and very structured way of planning had his trunk packed and ready on the day before he had to take the ferry.  
The multi-compartment trunk was neatly packed, clothes folded, stacked and spelled. Spelled with and anti-wrinkle charm he had found, that would save him the trouble of ironing later on, a chore he detested.

The other compartment was a bit more difficult to organize, and he was really happy that he had a separate book trunk. Although it was very good that that book trunk did not have any space expansions. Or else he would not have been able to store it in the other trunk, shrunken or otherwise. Since space expansions in space expansions had the habit of destabilizing, causing spectacular explosions, in this case the loss of his books. But how do you pack scales, cauldrons, potions ingredients, smaller equipment, gloves, paper, parchment, pens, quills and ink, binders and more, neatly in one compartment?

On the morning of departure he slipped his toilet bag in its place, put away his pyjamas and floated his trunk down the stairs of the inn. After breakfast, and saying his goodbyes, especially to the landlord and lady, who had been great when he needed any kind of help, he made his way to the docks.

He was a bit early, arriving in the docks half an hour before the ferry would leave. But he was not the first. One of his classmates, with her family, was already there; talking with her parents, laughing with her siblings. While Harry was there alone, sitting on his trunk, observing the family, and the others arrive.

It was not until the ferry had left and the parents were out of sight that he approached the other children. There were only five others, besides Harry. He had wondered about why it were so little and how that would translate in class sizes when the rest arrived in three weeks. But he put that aside for now and introduces himself. He had been listening to the conversations in the docks and now chooses to approach a French girl, or actually French Canadian which he found out when she introduced herself. Méri-Antoinette was one already there when he arrived and had, according to her ramblings, an older sister and brother as well as a younger sister. She was a muggleborn and had lived in various South-American countries over the years but they lived in Québec, where her parents came from, at the moment. And after five minutes it was already very clear that Méri-Antoinette had way too much energy and material to talk about, but that she was a very nice person. Yahel Evron was the only other person that joined their conversation, but he was quite self-conscious and didn't say very much.

After that they switched to English for the last part of the journey, so that everyone could join in. They had to almost force the name, Carmen Navarro, out of one of the girls who was very shy apparently. Emma Taylor and Nicholas Meijer were better conversationalists, although you can't say much after only one 15 minute conversation.

The passage only took 25 minutes, after which they were greeted by a teacher, Charles Terduyne. He was a charms teacher, as well as the fencing teacher and organized the introduction this year. He would spend the coming three weeks with them, and would be their class mentor for their whole class when the school year began.  
The mentor for the first years dual programs class was also the teacher to organise the muggleborn introduction program, sacrificing part of his or her holiday to get them up to speed and able to join the wizard raised children in September.

The luggage was efficiently floated of the ferry and loaded on a chart while they were ushered into a waiting carriage. During the trip to the school the teacher told them a bit about the program for the day: they would play some games to learn something about the other children, eat in the kitchens at twelve, take an extensive tour of the building, visit the medical wing for a health scan so the Healer could start their magical files and have their first Latin class after that. Followed by dinner and a game and relax evening in one of the common rooms.

The school was impressive, beautiful and imposing, yet it had something friendly as well. It was standing on the summit of the isle, a rectangular white building with lots of windows. Two big arched gates in the long south wall, and they entered through the right one. The gate opened up in a big square courtyard, which the teacher called the East Courtyard. Some trees with benches around them made the space seem a little smaller, since it was at least 50m, squared. Open, column supported walkways ran around the buildings at the edge of the courtyard, it looked inviting, welcoming.

Their luggage was offloaded and stacked next to one of the trees, while they had a chance to look around. After they had gaped enough at the buildings, the group was taken to a common room. It was a big room with couches and chairs, organised seat many separate groups, tables to study on, or play a game. Some book shelves on the wall, with many books, left behind by previous students. A wall on which held many photo frames, year photos of each graduating class, and big doors to the next room. And all was done in greens and light wood tones.

These were the common rooms of the 'Greens', the students following the double track of both magical and non-magical subjects. The Reds and Blues took only magical subjects, most are children living in Atlantis, although Nikolaas admitted he would join the Reds when they arrived as well and he was not the only one according to Charles. They had their common rooms, as well as bedrooms, at the other side of the building in the West wing.

In this room they would do all kinds of activities the coming three weeks and would spend their evenings when they were free to do as they wanted. They started with a quick game to learn the names: tossing around a sphere of magical energy and naming the next person who has to catch it. Followed by a game of something called exploding snap, and if the cards blew up in your hand, you had to tell something about yourself like where you had lived, siblings, school, the standard introduction things. And a game where they had to write a couple of notes with what they loved, what they hated, what they would never do and put them in a bin, after which they had to name the person to whom they thought the note to belong when it was drawn.

Around twelve they went downstairs, for the kitchens are on the lower ground floor. Here the light in the walkways came from above, through the matted glass floors of the ground floor. In the kitchen they saw the food being prepared with magic: someone was standing near the stove, directing multiple spoons, pans and knives with her wand. The only other kitchen help that was at the school at the moment was busy counting the food stores and listing what was necessary for the next year, which was not all that interesting to see.  
They got to wander around in the big kitchen, look at the different, antiquated implements like a butter churn which were operating on their own due to the magic. They each got some spoons to play with, since the implements were charmed so that with a wand tap they would activate and follow instructions.

After lunch they were thought a soap charm which was used to do the dishes, and got to direct the sponge to was the dishes. Harry thought the differens between them very interesting: he managed the charm in one try, Méri-Antoinette enthusiastically tried a couple of time and managed, more or less, while Carmen needed some help and was so uncertain that she made it more difficult.

The tour was useful, and since the building was set up and numbered in a logical way Harry had great hope of being able to find what he wanted, when he wanted. The north side of the building contained the classrooms, the specialized ones like potions, duelling and woodworking on the lower ground floor and the general classrooms on the 1st and 2nd floor. The ground floor contained the infirmary and library, as well as some general classrooms. The East side was for the greens, and the West side for the reds and blues. The common rooms were on the on the ground level and shared bedrooms and baths on the other levels. The South buildings had the gates, stables, gym halls on the ground floor, music halls, metal working classrooms and teachers' quarters on the lower ground level and more teachers' quarters on the 1st and 2nd floor, with some extra rooms for the reds and blues as well.

The library was equipped with really nice cataloguing spells, and there were catalogues on a stand in front of every row. They could manually search through the catalogues for the location of the category in with you were interested, or by using your wand as a pen you could write down keywords on the search page, and it would show a list of books with those words or subjects. The restricted section was accessible only for 7th and 8th years, but a teacher could check a book out for a younger year.

The visit to the infirmary was not all that long: the healer did some spells on each of them, while a quill wrote down whatever those spells told. And after that they were allowed to go again and were directed into a classroom for their Latin class.  
During this class they would especially learn how to pronounce the Latin words, since that would be the most important to begin with, and some basic vocabulary. If they wanted more they should choose it as their 2nd or 3rd language, which five of the six children had chosen.

That evening they were introduced to a specially adapted version of Trivial Pursuit, with questions that could not be from a normal wizarding edition since any child raised in the magical world would know many of the answers. But it was a nice way to learn, and test knowledge.  
Obviously, Harry had a great advantage. They hadn't had any lecture on wizarding culture yet, or daily life, magical creatures, or common household spells, so everything Harry already knew through books was more than the others knew. And the next days they would form teams, two or three others versus Harry alone. One day it actually was all versus Harry and he still managed to win. But how could it be different, with his eidetic memory and head start in knowledge? Although some of his terminology was something he had to change quickly, since they didn't like the negative sound of muggle, muggleborn, and squib, even though it was a lot more efficient than mundane and non-magical.

It were interesting weeks and they certainly learned much; in the mornings they had a lecture on an aspect of the wizarding world, followed by a latin class. Even Harry learned a lot during those lectures. While he knew about Moondays, he never understood the why. And Harry is a child who always wants to know the why as well as how of things. But once they had a lecture on it, it was quite obvious that the dark moon had been the day with the smallest chance of discovery which what why it was chosen as the 'Witches Sabbath', the day of celebrations, of rituals and of purple ribbons. It was funny that while he had read about it, he suddenly realised that he had seen a lot of purple in Atlantis city one of the days. He had not realised it was a Moonday and completely missed the signs. So he paid attention to the lunar calendar and wore his own purple ribbon the next new moon for the celebration.

And there was a lot more; Other major holidays like Firefest or Halloween, to capture roaming souls in the fires for the night; Midwinter, the national holiday with fairs, games and everything; Midsummer, day of mourning, day of passing, where the people who had died the past year were mourned for a last time before being set free; full moon, days of contemplation and mourning. Things like blue mourning ribbons, they now made so much more sense. How could he have known that the spell that entrusted the bodies of the dead to magic flashed sky blue and thus that had become the colour of mourning? Or religion; most of the wizarding world agreed that magic itself was partly sentient and had build their religion around that.

Of course his knowledge was based on British society. Many aspects, like history and religion, were the same in Atlantis since wizarding customs were far more widespread due to their travel methods, especially in times that the non magical population did not travel much at all. But there were also differences; Atlantian and international government; influences form other cultures, acceptance that non magical could produce useful things and more. And he knew not much about common household and personal grooming spells, which were also included in those lectures, as well as primary, secondary and tertiary education, art and children's games.

In the afternoons they were often taken on excursions or introduced to new activities. Starting with flying on both brooms and carpets, were most of them were much more confident on a carpet than on a broom. Moving up on a flimsy broom…, rather not. Especially Emma, who was afraid of heights.  
And while Harry and the others were not afraid of heights, they were afraid of not succeeding, about falling off and doing bad. And in Harry's case: afraid to disappoint his father who had really liked quiddich and flying. But he should not have worried, for he took to the air as a fish to water. He managed to call up his broom in one try, unlike the rest. But Harry had believed in magic almost all his live, he really believe in it, he knew the broom would respond, unlike the muggleborn.

Another trip went to the nearby nature reserve, with many kinds of magical plants and fantastic beast like unicorns, dragons, bowtruckles and much more. The island was huge, or actually it were two big islands and some small ones connecting them with a land bridge during low tide. All day long a guide from the reserve pointed out plants that could be used in potions, creatures so amazing and told lots about the animals and plants hidden in the deeps of the forests.  
The second island, with the dragon reserve they visited on a separate day; there was too much to see in 4 short hours.

They saw a quiddich game, went into town for a play, visited the court buildings and attended part of a trial, had a class on how to hide their magical aura since a noticeable aura was a no go in polite company, went to a museum of magical history, visited a magical shopping district in China, America, Russia and India, which each had very different atmospheres, shops and people. And some less heavy days, in a meadow, forest or orchard or beach on the island. And Harry was promised swimming lessons at that beach, with one of the PE teachers.

Many of the evenings the spent reading, were Harry got them to read novels which told a lot about daily wizarding life, as he had done in the past. Or they played another game of Trivial Pursuit, or the games like exploding snap, wizarding chess and some dice games which they were taught. It were nice, friendly evenings, although the games could become quite competitive.

During the weeks, Harry had made a great friend in Méri-Antoinette and went on okay with the rest, Emma was a bit girlish in his opinion, and Carmen really quiet.  
Nikolaas was lazy and Yahel okay, nothing annoying, nothing special.

The weeks were great fun, they learned loads, and ended far too soon. But with the end of the introduction camp, the start of the school year came, which was something they all were looking forward to.

* * *

A/N I finally finished this chapter, I had most of this chapter written before the crash but had nothing left of it after. And that kind of hampers your writing: knowing you had written something like that, but not knowing what it was. And it is kind of a lot shorter than my previous chapters, but I only planned to do those 3 weeks, and this is it. So I'm posting it as it is and hope you like it.

My next chapter is going to take a while, I've got to write my bachelors thesis, write some more literary research reports in between and I hope to have it done by the end of June.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I know, you know, so everybody should know already that harry Potter isn't mine

And again this chapter isn't beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine, and if you find any just tell me.

Chapter 7

On September 1st all 6 of them started out in the green commonroom, talking, reading or playing a game. Waiting for the other students to arrive by carriage, which would be the end of the summer course and the start of the real school year.  
Earlier Charles Terduyne had already explained the activities planned for the day, urging Nikolaas to have his stuff packed and ready to move to the Red commonroom and dorms, since he had chosen not to take the dual study path. So when he showed up, just before the first students were scheduled to arrive, Nikolaas waved a quick goodbye and took off to the other side of the buildings.

As carriages started arriving, the noise levels increased and the school seemed to come alive. Most of the older students immediately went to their rooms to unpack, and came down to the commonroom when they were done. Second years would come in, look at a list with room assignments on the notification board and rush off again.  
The newly arriving first years were also shepherded into the commonroom, but they did not have much more time than needed for a name exchange before they were collected again by Charles Terduyne and shown to their rooms.

All first years had a shared room in the basement level, and shared a bathroom between two rooms. Since the Greens had a bit more room all 2nd years and up had a room for themselves, and shared the bathroom with only one person. With the rooms location appointed based on availability and academic performance in the first year, since everyone wanted an outside room, with a window on one of the upper floors.

Harry's roommate for the year was Jordi Brown, an American muggleborn who didn't attend the summer programme because his parents had already planned their holiday before he knew about Thule and magic. Not that he seemed to really care that he had missed extra work and classes.

On the other side of the bathroom there was Edvard Halvdan, a Norwegian Half-blood, raised in a mostly magical household. And since apparently there were an odd number of students, or just an odd number of boys, Edvard had the room for himself.  
This was for Jordi immediately a reason to complain how unfair that was, while hap hazardously unpacking his stuff. Spreading it all over the room, while not putting it away in the closet, his nightstand or desk. Annoying Harry, who was already starting to hope he would do so soon because his hands were itching to do it himself, for he definitely didn't like living in a Dudley like pigsty. But besides this Jordi was a nice person so he hoped it would work out.

As they went down to the commonroom Edvard came along, and they ran into Méri-Antoinette and her roommate Ananda Zabini, who had their room on the same hallway. Once back in the commonroom Jordi took off to talk to some other first years, leaving Harry, Edvard, Méri-Antoinette and Ananda together, which was the beginning of their group of friends, which would eventually dominate their year.

With the new arrivals introductionary activities started again. Name games, tours over the grounds and through the building, the visit to the hospital, handing out of the class schedules etc. With the tours being optional for the group that had done the summer course, Harry and Méri-Antoinette decided to spend that time in the library.  
Since the 1st of September was a Friday they had the weekend before classes started, getting introduced to all kinds of activities by upperclassmen. Clubs were again starting up, lots of picnics occurred all over the island since it was still very nice weather, people swimming at one of the beaches.

There was so much to do, so many new experiences, it was a bit overwhelming. And when Monday classes more new things were added to that. The first week was not really all that difficult. Getting to know the teacher and their methods, what to expect in the different classes, what would be covered in which class.  
Like Charms and Enchantments introduced the spells and how to make them work and would later on include the why they worked that way, while the first year magical theory course was all about what magic was, the theoretical differences between the wanded subdivisions etcetera.  
Although after the first few weeks they would be learning how charms worked so that they could learn to do charms from books. For the classes only reached the surface of all charms and enchantments in existence.

Many classes had test in the first week, since many of the wizard raised children had never been to school before and therefore had different starting levels. The 2nd language Latin course, were all first year students who picked it were in the same class, would even be split up to negate the huge level differences, from knowing nothing to children who had already taken up to four years of optional classes at their Atlantian primary school. And while Harry tested into the upper part of the beginners section, that still placed him n the beginners group.

And then the first doubled week. After a week of wrestling through masses of other children to your next class, very noisy meals and trouble finding an empty table in the library, it was very quiet and relaxed. More than two thirds of the population wasn't there when they woke up Sunday morning, which was a huge advantage according to the upper years. They had more chances getting their hands on the interesting books, horses to ride on, all kinds of stuff actually.  
Some of them even came with the advice of making sure to do all your homework for the non-magical courses in the week that everyone was there, and save the research intensive magical work for the doubled week, that way everyone would have time to use the same books and finish their homework. Although they also produced a list of most often used reference books, which would be nice to have yourself, so after striking off the books he already owned he ordered the rest of the books from the Atlantian bookstore once they were back in normal time.

Harry loved the school and courses, even though he was once again firmly at the top of the class. Many teachers gave him extra or different assignments, encouraging him to improve even if that would get him further ahead of the rest of the class.

He got his first brewing experiences in potions, and loved it. He had liked cooking and studying the theory, but brewing was better than both. Although watching the rest of the class could also be great fun. It was very interesting to see the potions changing and sometimes even exploding when a wrong ingredient was added, or the correct ingredient added in a wrong way.

English on the other hand was pretty boring. The first semester would be practical skills like essay writing, how to research, grammar and spelling, and penmanship with various writing materials, like quill and ink and a calligraphy pen. So Harry focused on the calligraphy part, which was tedious and lots of repeatedly copying letters and sentences.

Charms and Enchantments, Transfiguration and Defence, the wanded subjects, didn't really offer much of a challenge to Harry after he had practiced all of the spells in his course books before school started. So much of his homework time for those classes was spend looking up similar spells as the one they were covering in class. Spells similar in how to perform them, not in what they did.

In Runes they would learn a couple of new alphabets, where the meaning of the runes depended upon the use. And later they would start doing some magic with them, but while rune casting made for very strong and semi-permanent to permanent spells, it was also very difficult to do it correctly. It was lots of memorisation, some interpretation and some practice in learning to write the various runes. Not something Harry had very much problems with, he often had most of the exercises for the week finished before the end of the lesson.

In PE they would just play all kinds of games, ball games, most of the time. Although gymnastics and ballroom dancing would also be taught. And as this year was the year of Tennis they would practice that the most in the first semester.  
Each year the school had a sports competition, with an all school competition and some games at lower level. This year the sport would be tennis. So everyone had to learn and practice it, so that everyone could join the competition in the second semester.

Being an empath, as well as capable of sensing magic, while in a school full of magical teenagers was a bit taxing though. He could shield very well, especially the empathy part, but shielding heavily continuously took it's toll. The doubled week was better with a lot less people, but there was also a lot more magic everywhere. So he gave in and went to Charles Terduyne, their class mentor to ask if he could do something. Who immediately got the warding teacher to ward Harry's room with emotion and magic dampening wards, which allowed Harry to relax the shielding when in his room.

Not that being in his room went without a problem. Jordi had not cleaned up anything in the room since he unpacked by the time Charles and the warding teacher came by to ward the room, so both of them got a warning to clean it up. And it didn't help at all.  
Harry spoke with him, didn't help, Harry started keeping a clean perimeter around his stuff, and still nothing happened.

The group Harry, Méri-Antoinette, Ananda and Edvard however had gotten very close. They sat together in class, at meals, helped each other study and went exploring in some of their free time.  
Méri-Antoinette was the comic relief in the group, with an seemingly unending supply of energy. She was the one constantly talking, jumping around and dragging them outside.  
Edvard was more a practical than theoretical person, a bit quiet and an ok student, but not focused solely on his studies. He would do his homework, but definitely didn't mind chatting with Méri-Antoinette either.  
Ananda was the intelligent English/Arabic/Italian pureblood heiress, working to maintain her superiority over the masses. Although she definitely admitted that she could not beat Harry. She was not the stuck up, prejudiced kind of pureblood, but definitely proud of her heritage. As long as Meri-Antoinette and any NMP-raised person either tried to fit in and adapt to the wizarding customs, as Méri did, or leave the wizarding world all together and not contaminate it with his or her muggle prejudices, she had no problem with them.  
Ananda and Harry were the ones making sure they did their homework, studied random interesting topics and helped the other two when needed, while Edvard and Méri-Antoinette made sure they relaxed and had fun, which worked out very well.

Over time class standings became a bit more interesting to see, and Harry had to work to remain in the first place in various classes.  
Arithmancy, the mathematical notation of all things magical, and was very much a study of practice and insight. And while Harry was good, got it, knew the book by heart and made all the exercises, he could not surpass Méri-Antoinette and her intuitive grasp of numbers.  
In common math and physics he still managed to do so, because he had studied more than required where Méri had never bothered to do so. But she definitely managed to compete for the top spot.  
Cultural magic was mostly theoretical in the first semester, but several of the magical raised students came close to his grades. Having picked up some of those more unusual forms of magic by seeing them practiced, while he had to learn them in class of from books.  
And Ananda decided she needed something to be better in, so she focused on her favourite subject: History. Both magical and non-magical, and started reading up on that in her free time. But with the huge advantage Harry had in history, as well as his pretty good knowledge of general wizarding history he managed to stay top of the class.  
But in the wanded subjecst and potions he remained uncontested the best of the class.

Not that school ended after class hours, for many things happened.  
Harry finally had enough of sharing with Jordi, who was a pretty nice bloke, but really needed to lean to prioritize and clean up his mess. So in early October Harry managed to get him to move to Edvards room, while Edvard would take the empty spot since he rather shared with Harry than Jordi.

Harry learned to swim on the weekends, when one of the PE teachers would accompany him to the beach for an hour or two, until it got to cold in the beginning of November. After which he was promised more lessons in April

Méri-Antoinette had been asked to join the Greens tennis team as first/second year player, and decided to play individual as well, as she had proven to be pretty good. Ananda had decided to play some games for the fun of it as well, while Harry and Edvard would just cheer them on.

They developed a routine for the day: Harry would get up early and take a shower before Edvard and Jordi woke up, and read some until Edvard was done. He and Edvard would see the girls at breakfast, which they usually ate at 7.30, when it was not that busy yet. Which left an hour or more to go to the commonroom or library, and get a head start on homework for the day.  
During classes they would usually pay attention, although Edvard and Méri-Antoinette sometimes secretly play a game. But between classes they spoke with many people they ran into on their way to their next class.  
Lunch was relaxing time, they would grab something to eat and go outside, or eat relaxed and talk some in the hall. Play some games in the commonroom with some of their classmates, and just generally having fun. Then more classes before they each went another way, as they had only one, maybe two electives with one of the others.  
Harry would reserve a piano room for the 30 minutes between his last class and his elective, to practise his playing. Before hurrying off to the elective of the day.

Electives that were a whole different experience than the normal classes. All different ages were mixed together, whoever wanted to take the class. Classes like fencing and unarmed combat also mixed the different levels, with multiple teaches roaming the practicing students working on their various assignments. Giving examples and new techniques as needed for the students they thought needed them, or whoever wanted to pay attention. Although the first couple of lessons the new students were taken apart to teach them the essential basics.

Magical law was very much a classical class, with lectures each week and lots of reading assignments. While his music/Piano and mind magics lessons were something in-between. Which made Unarmed combat and fencing the only electives he took with students from the red and blue classes, since there it wouldn't matter that they wouldn't be there half of the time.

The mind magics classes only included their own level students, but since it was a practical course they would only have a short lecture before they got to practice. With depending on the subject was individual or in pairs or groups. Not that there was not already enough variation on one level.  
Most children raised in a magical family had at least leaned to clear their minds, or meditate before entering secondary school as it helped with burst of accidental magic. But for this class they had to find their magic as well as mindscape, which most did not know how to do. Add to that the children raised in non magical homes, and you've got a very diverse group.

Harry had learned to clear his mind, through his mother's exercises, and as a result of his magic sensing abilities had also found his magic. His shielding from rampant emotions was, according to the teacher partial occlumency shields, one of the mind magics they would be working on that year. So he would have to learn to form complete shields, but once he knew how, in late November, he managed to keep up strong shields immediately. While the rest of the class had to get used to keeping them up all the time and slowly work on increasing their strength.  
But first they had to learn to find their mindscape, and consciously access it. An interesting task, for how do you visualise your mind? How do you access it? To which they had to find their own way, with some help, for everyone is differently and thinks differently.

The music classes would teach musical history, reading sheet music and musical theory to all students, and split up according to instruments after that. After which everyone got to play in silenced bubbles while the teacher would roam and correct them, as well as give them new pieces to practice. Where everyone would get at least one piece the same as the other students and one individual part.

After his electives he would make his way to the library, where Ananda, Edvard and Méri-Antoinette would be already, or they would arrive soon after him. On most days Harry managed to finish his homework in the hour before dinner, and when he didn't he would check out the necessary materials to finish it in the commonroom later, or the next morning.  
When they arrived at dinner usually determined with whom they would sit, at a table with their classmates, at a small table with the four of them or spread out somewhere with others when there were no seats together anymore.

After dinner they would be in the commonroom, like all other first years and most of the older students as well. They would finish their homework, some of their classmates would start working on it. Harry was everyone's favourite person to ask to help them, since he usually knew the answer and could explain the things they didn't get clearly. There were even some second years that would ask him first, which was fun and taught him lots about subjects he wasn't working on yet too.  
Later they would play some games, hang around and talk to people. Harry managed to make quite a bit of friends and acquaintances in the second and third year classes as well, both the studious and more easygoing students.

For their group Harry was appointed the unofficial leader, besides being their study help. If they were squabbling over which game to play, they would go with Harry's choice or solution, if they didn't know how to solve/do/handle something, they would ask Harry first. Just the small things, but it was definitely visible for those paying attention to it.  
And while their class was split up in various groups: Harry, Ananda, Meri-Antoinette and Edvard. The group consisting of Keno, Jordi and Yahel, who were all pretty easygoing and always in for a game, inside or out. Jordi as the brash and chaotic one usually dragged them into something, although Keno might be silent but really opinionated. And Yahel would just go along.  
Jennifer and Emma, best friends, with Natalya and Carmen who would sometimes join them, and sometimes didn't. Jennifer and Emma were usually the ones most in touch with the gossip network, paid much attention to their looks and were just in general pretty 'girly' girls.  
And were Jennifer was intelligent enough to manage good grades without working too hard, Emma had some trouble and usually was the one with the lowest grades of the class.  
Natalya was very hard, for herself and others, could bitch a lot and make interaction with others a bit difficult for herself. While Carmen was really shy and had to be coaxed to join in most conversations.  
And with 11 students in their year of Greens they were the smallest class, even less than the 8th years class, which missed some members that had graduated after 7th year.

But life besides school also included really taking part in wizarding culture. Harry had his purple ribbon ready for the dark moon, but hadn't expected a moonday celebration in the commonroom were almost everyone joined in in the ritual thanking and celebrating of magic before dispersing. It wasn't until after he had joined in this celebration that he started paying attention to what was happening on the day of the full moon, and saw what he had missed during the full moon in the first week of September. Full moon wasn't celebrated, as it was a day of contemplation and mourning. That doesn't mean it wasn't acknowledged, though. In the 2nd commonroom, the commonroom that was kept more quiet, there would be a corner with a sky blue bowl, where people would place notes that would be dispersed into magic late in the evening.

Then there was the autumn equinox festival, where they celebrated the night becoming longer than the days, the coming of the time of magic and the start of the water season. It was the evening of their first formal dinner at school, were they were expected to appear in dress robes, participate in ballroom dancing and the ritual extinguishing of the summer flame by autumn water. Although the first years didn't necessary have to dance, since they hadn't had time to practice it during their PE classes yet.

For the Firefest they didn't have that excuse though, but the Firefest consisted more of dancing around the many fires in circle and line dances than the formal ballroom dancing of the equinox.

Far too soon, as they had just finished settling in, their midterms were upon them. Which caused some panicked students to study franticly, and while Harry quietly reviewed some things, most things he reviewed by helping others. And as they say: 'you don't know the material until you've explained it to someone else', that was probably a better review than he could have done on his own.  
The tests themselves went pretty relaxed and ended in a very nice, all house commonroom party. The kitchens had supplied them with snacks and drinks other than the water, tea and lemonade that was always available in the commonroom. One of the rooms had loud music and room to dance, while in the other groups were playing games ore were talking, with very competitive Trivial Pursuit and Twister games going on.

* * *

A/N I know, I know, ages since my last chapter. And this one I promised to deliver way earlier. So I just won't promise anything besides that I won't give up upon it. I am a writer that does not always feel like writing, who likes to think about the aspects that are different in this part of the wizarding world and how I can incorporate that in the story, and dislikes the editing, but that means that it can take very long before I post anything new.

I think I should clarify Hogwarts' Educational Situation. The curriculum of the school is influenced by multiple parties: the Purebloods, who own the Board of Governors, The Headmaster, the Political situation.  
With the Purebloods having the majority in the legislative branches, as well as the board of governors, they have to agree with any course added or stricken from the curriculum.  
The Muggleborns, and their support fight for equal rights and want to strike the courses that only purebloods value, and add courses that would improve their schooling.  
With the pre-Hogwarts schooling being very different for the different groups only increases the gap and adds to their conflict.

A course like broomcrafting, which had been essential in the past, when protkeys and mass produced brooms were not readily available. But now it was no longer and all agreed to strike the course.

The Latin course not only taught Latin but also litracy, and since the early 20th century more and more children could read before entering Hogwarts. Add to that that there still are Pureblood families who speak latin as their primary language, or at least teach it to their children before Hogwarts, purebloods often were bored in this class and removed it form the curriculum.  
Weaponry and fencing, which only fits into the pureblood lifestyle get stricken, because purebloods often teach that at home anyway while muggleborns didn't see the use of it. Classes like wizarding culture don't get added because the purebloods don't want their children being forced to sit in a class on things they already know, nor do they want to force their children to attend muggle studies, since muggles are inferior and one does not need to know about their barbarian culture.

So the gap between muggleborns and purebloods keeps getting bigger, adding more tension to the conflict each generation. And since the purebloods don't see that they are causing the loss of their culture by not educating those new in their society and the dilution of magic, which is what they are fighting so fiercely against.

Beside that, the muggle world has really changed and developed in the past 200 years, while the magical world hasn't changed much at all since the statue of secrecy was enforced in 1692, which caused many other reforms. At first those changes were of the muggle world catching up on the magical world, but on many aspects of life, muggles have surpassed the magical world. And Magical brittain never took advantage of that. Which causes them to lose many muggleborns to the muggle world or other magical communities in different countries.

The teacher situation at Hogwarts is another problem. For about 40 years Hogwarts hasn't had a defence teacher staying on for more than a year. If it is a real curse or not, doesn't really matter. And while there have been very good teachers, and acceptable teachers as wel as bad teachers, there still is no continuity in the teaching and curriculum.

Trelawney, Binns and Snape are jokes as teachers, Trelawney is a fraud more interesting in proving that she actually does have the Sight, Snape if a great potions master but a horrible teacher. Trelawney and Snape are off course only the past 10 years, but before that you had Slughorn teaching potions. And while he was ok, he really only paid attention to the students that would help him gain influence and political clout. Binns, is stuck on the topic he was reading on just before he died, and he died a century ago, since then there has happened quite a bit that he doesn't even know about.

The Dark lord grindewald and Voldemort problems caused many people to flee the country, or they died. Losing many of the brighter minds.

So culture, innovation and intelligence is lost, leaving bigotry behind.


End file.
